


Black Tower

by Deadders



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Gajevy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadders/pseuds/Deadders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a curse has covered the northern kingdom, a forgotten princess must help solve the mystery and release the land. Along the way she meets the people who would save her from her own past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Whoops, sorry I kinda disappeared from this site! I promise it wasn't intentional, just a lot was going on and I was updating the other sites as well (d'oh!). Anyways, I've been busy with some more Gajevy goodness so here's the beginning of a new story! 

 

~~~~~~~

In all the years she had been in this tower, today had been the most peaceful waking she had ever experienced thus far. The wind was gently brushing past the cracks in the window, causing the little glass baubles that hung across it to clink. She wasn't sure if the noise had woken her, or that the wind seemed warmer today than it had been lately.

'Another summer is coming,' she thought sleepily as she rolled over, wrapping the thinning blanket tightly over her bare body. It had been barely enough to keep her from freezing in the harsh winter, only layering her clothes and any scrap of cloth Alman had snuck up to her saved her from freezing to death. She blessed the old woman again, thanking her for the many times she was able to save her from other near death experiences. Though, she supposed admittedly, Alman had to keep her alive seeing as she was the kingdom's princess. Or at least, that was what she was according to Alman.

The old woman tended to her since she was young, that much she knew and remembered. Alman was many things to the princess; a teacher, a companion, and a mother. She visited once every day, bringing enough food and entertainment to keep her occupied while she waited.

What she waited for she couldn't remember too well anymore, but there had been something that kept her from despair. As she stretched in her cramped cot, her mind wandered to the first days that she had known this existence, sighing as the vague words "wait until your father calls for you" replayed in her mind again, a message that teased her endlessly.

….

She remembered flowers, and laughing with a woman who had light blue hair and amber eyes, the same as hers had been. A man and a boy had joined them, laughing at some joke as well. She remembered being swept up in the man's arms, giggling wildly as he had called her his second jewel and hugged her tightly. A tight pang of nostalgic grief tugged at her heart, it had surely been better times for her, and for them. The man was no doubt her father, and the woman her mother. But she barely remembered the boy; the only image she could recall of him was his waving blue hair. She felt guilt sweep gently over her as she scrunched her eyebrows, knowing that she should know him, yet she couldn't remember his name. Maybe if Alman was feeling kind today she'd tell her more about him, rather than avoiding the questions altogether.

She could remember the day it all changed, however. It was clearer than anything else that existed, and still almost as painful to bear. It had been close to nighttime when she had been called to the throne room, the chamber maid nearly dragging her there by her arm in alarm, the orange of the sunset turning the castle to an ominous red color. It was too quiet except for the eerie cries that punctuated the air on occasion, cut off quickly by a muffling sound. It was the first time the princess had felt the cold fingers of dread wrap its fingers around her heart, the rapid beat causing cold sweat to bead on her neck as she was rushed along.

The throne room was nearly dark by the time they arrived, and she gulped uneasily as she scanned the usually recognizable hall, searching for familiar figures. She gripped the sleeve of the maid now as her search ended in front of her, finding her father bending over a still form. He was weeping, she realized, squinting into the dark room. He shook off a comforting hand from his advisor, wailing as he gathered it up, cradling it gingerly. With a shock, she realized that it was her mother that he was grieving for, and tears pooled as she cried out, calling for her father to see her.

She rushed to him, grasping at his arm and pulling to see her, only catching a glimpse of the pale face before she was knocked back roughly. Stunned by the sudden violence, she could only stare at him as he curled over her mother. Hands grasped her now, pulling her from the throne room as she began to cry in earnest, confused and hurt. In a state of desperation, she pulled free from the maid who was leading her to her room to run back to the throne room. She didn't make it far as she was suddenly stopped by the Lord of the Guards, Acnologia, who lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her up the stairs while the maid protested.

When they reached the little princess's room, he unceremoniously dumped her onto the bed. She rushed to get off the bed and back to where her parents were. She was terribly frightened that her mother had lain so still, death was still a foreign concept to the little girl.

Yanked back suddenly by the larger man, she was pinned to the bed as he pressed down on her back, squeezing the air out her lungs. She gasped, choking as she was smothered into the blankets.

"You will be silent, girl, or you will be punished greatly," he said coldly, releasing her when the maid entered the room. Shocked into silence, she gripped the blanket as he stormed out the room, leaving the maid to fret over her.

Later that night, after she had cried herself into a restless sleep, she was roughly woken by her maid and dressed quickly. The older girl seemed frantic as she wrapped a cloak around the princess's small shoulders, shushing her when she tried to speak.

The door slammed open then, causing both girls to jump as Lord Acnologia strode into the room, stopping shortly in front of the princess. She trembled, unable to look at the towering man as she gripped her hands together, sniffling slightly. She didn't know the giant man as well as her father did, but every time she had peeked at him from behind her mother's skirt she shivered in fear. There was a coldness in the way that he glared that paralyzed her to the spot, and now nothing would protect her from his stare.

"You will follow me," he commanded, ignoring the protests of the maid. Too frightened to do anything other than nod frantically, she stumbled to follow him as he turned on his heel and vacated the room, not slowing to see if she could keep up. Outside her room, a small formation of soldiers waited to escort her as Lord Acnologia led the way, ensuring that she wouldn't become lost.

They traveled through the dark, quiet halls of the castle, and she bit her lip to keep the sobs from breaking the silence. She gripped the maid's hand tightly, keeping her eyes on the floor in front of her. The flickering flames of the torches that the soldiers carried casted shadows around them, and she could feel the air thicken around them, making it difficult for her to breath evenly. She hoped that they were leading her back to her father, anxiously praying that she would soon be comforted.

A loud, wooden screech pierced the air, startling her as she jumped back. She yelped when a rough hand pushed her forward as Lord Acnologia turned to her, his eyes nearly glowing in the flickering firelight. She couldn't hold back the tears as she was shoved forcibly towards the man. He stepped back revealing the door that had made the soul shattering noise. The pitch blackness of the space beyond beckoned her, and she whimpered, unable to stop them from pushing her closer.

"Please," she begged, her voice tiny and shaky from fear. "I want to see my father, please don't make me go there." She tried to dig her heels in, leaning back against the soldiers. There was a horrible stench that wafted from the doorway, and she hiccupped loudly, whirling away to escape. The hands that had pushed her forward now gripped at her shoulders as Lord Acnologia reached for her, growling lowly.

She screamed as he grabbed her hair, yanking her hard towards the door. He easily dragged her through the darkness, nearly lifting her up off of her small feet as he began to climb steps that had been hidden. Hysterical with pain, grief and fear, she tripped up the stairs, held upright only by her hair. She could hear her cries bounce off walls that were becoming too close for comfort, blocking out any other sound.

They paused after what seemed like a lifetime, and she sobbed, grasping at the hand that still held her long hair captive. It only tightened momentarily, pulling at her roots so painfully that she couldn't hold back a yelp of pain. Another wooden creak sounded just above them, and she squirmed as he pulled her up again, stopping after only a few steps. He finally released her, dropping her onto the wooden floor at his feet. Gasping and whimpering, she scuttled away from him, blindly reaching out. She bit back a startled yelp of pain as her hand slapped against something cold and hard. She curled against it, fearful that Lord Acnologia would pull at her again, hiding her face from him.

"You are to wait here till you have been summoned by the king," his cold yet gravelly voice gritted out, sounding farther away than she had thought. She didn't risk looking at him, keeping her head low and buried in her arms. She sat there, huddled into herself as she listened to the heavy footsteps retreat, followed by the loud slamming of the door. Silence fell around her, punctuated only by her hiccups.

After a few minutes of listening for him to return, she braved a peek over her arms and into the darkness, squinting till her eyes adjusted. There were small spots of moonlight on the floor not far away, and she crawled over, lying flat on her back so the light hit her face. 'Stay here till father calls for me?' she thought, sadness settling over her young heart as she remembered him clutching her mother. Her breath hitched, and she rolled over, giving in to the body wracking wailing that she had resisted since she had been placed in her room.

It was cold in the room, and soon her cries shuddered to low whimpers. She had never felt so cold before, and longed for her mother's comforting arms and warm voice.

"Mama… papa," she breathed, sniffling as sleep began to overtake the exhausted girl. The moonlight had slipped farther away, leaving her completely engulfed in pitch black.

….

Her eyes snapped open to the trap door opening this time, and she jumped out of the bed, quickly pulling the old and dirty maid's dress over her shoulders. Her matted hair pulled a bit as she did so, and she hissed through her teeth as she gripped the mass, yanking it free. She was no longer the pretty and clean girl from her memories, but a young woman who was a prisoner in her own tower, dirty from the grit that blew up with the wind as it snaked its way through the cracks. The dress she was given barely went past her thighs, and was tighter on top than had been when she first received it. She breathed a sigh of relief when Alman's head popped through the trapdoor, carrying her only meal and a thick book. Though Alman had been a blessing as her only maid, much of what she had been allowed was controlled by Lord Acnologia, now Lord General of the king's armies.

What he couldn't control was Alman's love for storytelling, and the princess drank her stories up as if they were life giving, sitting next to her on the bed as she nibbled the small meals she was allowed to eat. The stories became her world as she would pace the small space she lived in, climbing the rafters from her bed as she recounted the stories to herself, memorizing them over and over again. One day, she thought, she would live like the people in the stories, free and happy.

Then one day, Alman began to bring up the great books from the library, reading them out loud to the princess as she sat in awe next her, gently pulling the books away to reverently stroke them and leafing through the pages. The words were familiar, and she smiled gently as she could almost hear a gentle voice reading the same words.

"I know these words," she whispered, holding the book to her chest. Alman smiled at her, then patting the bed next her. As the princess sat next to her, Alman leaned her head next to hers, then grinned toothily.

"There are many more books like that, princess," she said, chuckling at the princess's look of amazement. "But the rarest of them all are here, in the castle. This is one of them, and very few others can read it." She grinned wickedly now, almost mischievously as she sniggered quietly. "it's called the Ice language, and your mother knew it very well," she continued. The princess glanced at the old woman, wondering if it were true, and sighed fondly as she traced the stamped grooves in the leather.

"May I keep the book?" she asked, hope beginning to sparkle in her eyes as she grasped it to her chest. Alman thought for a moment, gazing at the young woman with a indiscernible look in her eyes. The princess's smile dropped slightly, and she sat back, sighing in disappointment.

"I will let you have the book, but on one condition," Alman said suddenly, her voice serious and stern. Surprised, the princess whirled to face her, the book still clutched to her chest. A warm feeling she hadn't felt in years was blooming in her chest, traveling up her shoulders and neck till it blossomed in her head, radiating in her cheeks. If Alman could see the blush under all the dirt and grit staining her skin, she didn't show it.

"One condition?" she asked, the smile returning to her lips as the old woman nodded slowly, still serious but a smile of her own gracing her lips. She grasped the princess's shoulder gently, her voice lowering in hushed secrecy.

"You cannot let Lord Acnologia see it, or let him know you've seen it," she said, her eyes turning hard. The princess gulped, nodding slowly as she began to understand the danger of what Alman was getting into. She gripped the book tighter, leaning into the older woman in gratitude.

"I'll treasure this as long as I can, Alman," she said, beginning to imagine the hiding places for such a book. Her room was tiny, and didn't offer much for hiding places other than under the cot, and possibly in the rafters where she often climbed. Lord Acnologia didn't come up the tower as much as he used to, but the thought of him finding her new treasure was enough to cause shivers cascading up her spine. She straightened her shoulders, grinning brightly in what seemed like ages, throwing an arm around her and hugging her tightly.

After that Alman began to bring more books to her, despite the danger that the old woman spoke of. The princess wasn't sure why it was so dangerous, especially when it concerned the books written in the ice language. It was a very familiar and comforting language to read, and when she spoke the language it flowed off her tongue as music, and some days she twirled as she read the stories, singing gently. If Alman's stories were enchanting enough to daydream about, then the books she brought up were bewitching, and the princess read them over and over as long as she could, some days beginning when the first light of dawn gleamed through the window till the last vestiges of twilight when it grew too dark to continue.

…

One morning, she was surprised to see that Alman wasn't alone when she opened the trapdoor. Wary, the princess pressed herself up against the far wall, holding her breath as a young woman with wavy chocolate hair followed in as she carried the breakfast tray. She stopped short when she saw the princess, surprise flashing across her face before she recovered, flashing a quick grin at her. The princess snapped her head to the old woman now, curious as to why Alman brought the woman up.

Alman had an even larger book in her arms, and struggled to stay upright as she hobbled over to the bed, placing it heavily on the thin blanket and slab of cushion that served as a mattress. Sighing, she twisted so that she sat down, breathing hard as she motioned for the other woman to come closer.

"This is Cana, princess," she began, taking the tray from Cana's hands. Cana smiled and inclined her head, then glanced at the old woman as if unsure how to proceed. Alman coughed slightly, and the princess felt a stab of fear as she realized that the she looked paler than usual. She knelt in front of her, grasping her bony fingers gently, her eyes only on Alman's face.

"Alman?" she asked, concern lacing her voice as she reached up to brush her fingers across her attendant's forehead. She remembered that it was something that Alman had done to her when she felt ill, the gesture offering a small comfort as she had lain oh the cot miserably. Now, as the older woman gripped her hand and breathed heavily, the princess moved quickly, pulling the book off of the bed and scattering the pages across the floor. She gently pushed Alman down, laying her down on the cot. When the old woman didn't protest, but merely sighed, the princess wrung her hands frantically and turned to Cana, who had nearly been forgotten.

"What should I do for her?" she asked, tears in her eyes as she looked around the tiny room. "I don't have anything that could help her!"

Cana blinked as the princess began to pace around the room, looking up in the rafters and under the cot, the book all but forgotten. To her surprise she saw stacks of other books piled precariously up on the old wooden beams, and there was not an empty spot under the cot as she began to pull out book after book and flipped through them urgently, her face determined to find an answer. 'So this is the "forgotten" princess I've heard about,' she thought, taking the opportunity to glance around the princess's room.

It wasn't what she had expected when she first came up here to aid the old woman, nor was the girl whom Alman had called "princess". Aside from the surprising amount of books that the princess had, she was more surprised by the young princess who crouched by the old woman's head, gently pressing her hand against her forehead and murmuring gently as she scoured the pages for an answer. She looked more like a gutter rat from the poorest of towns than she did royalty, but there was no mistaking the fear in her eyes.

Cana sighed silently, then stepped closer to them, setting the tray down next to the princess. Startled, she looked up from her book as Cana smiled gently at her, picking up the cup of water and handing it to her.

"Princess, I'm helping Alman from this day on, so please don't worry," she said, poking the girl's forehead, earning a feeble slap on the hand from Alman, who merely grumbled as she tried to push herself up. Startled at first, the princess slowly nodded as she pressed Alman back down to the cot, rubbing at the spot that had been poked. Cana seemed to be trustworthy, but she supposed only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a lovely song, princess," Cana sighed, leaning against the wall with the book propped open in her lap. She had been bored out of her mind while the princess had snapped up the latest book they had brought up, one that Cana couldn't understand why would interest the girl. Alman only smiled slyly at her before they opened the door, catching the princess in the rafters like a bird. Grinning cheekily, the princess had dropped down next to them, her eager eyes searching out the promised book. When Alman presented it to her, she gasped happily and hugged it to her, twirling around on her toes.

Unable to hold back her laughter, Cana didn't mind it when she sat on the cot and dove into the book, becoming lost to all around her. Sighing as she placed the princess's meal next to her, waiting for the girl to notice her next surprise; a tray full of food instead of the allotted meal that she was used to, and instead of water, honey rose tea steamed in her cup. Alman had slightly protested when she saw the tray that Cana carried from the kitchen, claiming that she was going against orders.

"What orders? I never heard of starving the princess, thus she should have something nice for once," Cana had retorted, shrugging her shoulders indifferently. Lord Acnologia had been absent for a while according to the rest of the staff, busy with his war with the north. Seeing that as a blessing, Cana took advantage of the information while she had time, even if it caused a bit of insubordination under him.

But it was worth it, Cana decided when the princess finally gasped in delighted wonder as she finally smelled the food, sighing blissfully when she drank the tea. Still lost in her book, the princess hummed happily as she nibbled her meal, and Cana made herself comfortable against the wall, pulling out a book to read herself. The warm air of the late summer wafted up from the city, and only the cracked window provided the cooling winds an open space to dance about, stirring up the dust in little cyclones as Cana's eyes began to droop slowly, succumbing to the peacefulness of the afternoon.

She hadn't expected to hear a sweet voice beginning to sing gently, and a movement caught her attention, pulling her eyes away from the book in front of her to watch the princess twirling about the small room. She was still lost in her book, but Alman was humming along gently, and Cana was startled when she realized that the language that the princess sang in was different than the common tongue.

The princess paused in her song when Cana had spoken up then, blushing slightly as she clutched the book to her chest and grinned cheekily, sitting next to Cana. Plopping the book on top of the already opened one in her lap, the princess giggled as she pointed out the line of text that looped and swirled on the page.

"It's how I can read the Ice words, cause it's so pretty that way," she said, gently smiling as she stared at the page, oblivious to the sudden look of shocked surprise that Cana gave her. Still lost in thought, the princess's smile fell slightly for a moment, giving Cana time to quickly recover from her reaction before she looked up from the book, a sad look in her eyes.

"Cana, I have a name other than princess, right?" she asked quietly, shooting a quick look at Alman who had slipped into a gentle sleep on the cot. Cana blinked, thrown for a loop for a second time. Her brow pinched in consideration as she looked at the princess, not quite sure if she really believed her ears. 'She can't remember her name?' she thought. Then realization sank in, and a wave of pity washed over her for the poor princess. Alman always referred to her as the princess as a means of respect, never calling her name once in all the years she had spent hidden away in the tower.

"I'm sure you do," she said, gripping the princess's shoulders firmly yet gently, her mind racing with a sudden idea. "I'll find it for you if you'd like," she offered, smiling at the girl. Hope filled her amber eyes, and a grateful smile graced her lips as she suddenly lurched forward, hugging Cana tightly.

"Thank you, I'd like that so much," she breathed, giggling excitedly as Cana awkwardly returned the hug. She pulled back suddenly, an expectant look in her eyes as she smiled shyly. "If there's a chance, could you also find out about my mother and brother as well?" she asked hesitatingly, her brow curling up anxiously as though she was fearful of asking too much. Cana chuckled, then patted the princess's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll find out as much as I can, princess. You can count on me," she replied, grinning as the princess giggled, hugging her again as Alman snorted awake loudly, grumbling at the sudden noise that the princess had made. As the princess laughingly made her apologies to the groggy old woman, Cana watched her quietly, considering the request that the princess had made of her.

She certainly was capable of finding the information that she needed, but it required her to step out her role as the helpful assistant and into her original mission; infiltration and information seeking. In essence, she was a spy. The tiniest amount of a grin flashed across her lips, unnoticeable by the princess and Alman. The princess's request had opened up the perfect opportunity to dig through secrets that her client would pay her handsomely for, and with Acnologia out of the way for the moment, she would have to take it tonight.

….

"Cana, will you hurry up with that pot already? It's already late as it is!"

Cana huffed, scrubbing her sweaty forehead with the back of her wrist before hauling the enormous pot up again, shuffling carefully as to not trip over it and make a fool of herself. 'Honestly,' she thought, irritated. 'It's big enough for even the princess to fit in comfortably twice over!' She grinned at the thought, imagining for a moment that two princesses sat huddled together in the steel, peeking up at her with their warm amber eyes and dusty faces. She sighed bitterly then, her mouth set in a disproving manner.

Though Alman had kept the girl alive all these years, she had yet to properly care for her essentials, and Cana couldn't help but feel angry at the old woman for not doing enough. A part of her mind tried to reason that she had orders that minimized the contact the girl had, but considerably ignored and thus giving them more time to interact. But as to why Alman wouldn't provide even the basic information that the princess demanded, Cana couldn't begin to imagine her reasoning. 'She'd have a much better life if she left the tower, even if for a day,' she thought to herself, her brow furrowed in distain.

A small bubble of an idea burst in her mind, and Cana's eyes nearly popped open with the sheer absurdity of it.

Along with Acnologia's secrets of his war, she would also take the princess with her. A shiver of excitement and anxiety swept through her, her thoughts crashing over themselves as she rapidly tried to dissuade herself from the idea yet simultaneously planning the escape. It would start with the princess' request, then her own mission would take place. Even a scrap of paper that Acnologia had scribbled on would be worth its weight in gold if proved useful. Then of course, there was the discovery that the princess could read the Ice language, something that would prove immensely useful to her guild if she was willing to help.

Cana bit her lip gently, straining as she lifted the pot onto its stand over the cold fireplace, ready to be used the next day. There was a danger to being known as an Ice reader, especially in these parts. She hadn't personally known another reader other than the princess prior to meeting her. She had heard that many had been hunted by Acnologia himself, and when caught were brutally tortured till they succumbed to death's blissful kiss, released from hours of pain. Hunting parties that preyed on the Ice readers were a common danger in the forrests surrounding the kingdom, and paid heavily by clients who aimed to please the General. Cana shivered slightly, the idea of smuggling the princess out of the kingdom becoming more and more favorable by the minute.

As she stood there, lost in thought, the door opened and Alman shuffled in, her breathing labored as she hunched over, a tray and cleaning towel in hand. Any ill thoughts of the old woman fled her mind, and Cana stepped to help her, shame and pity coloring her cheeks. Unlike the younger woman, Alman was seeing the last of her years, barely able to make it up the stairs every day to visit the princess who no doubt appreciated her far more than Cana had. Pulling the tray and cloth from her, Cana guided her to the bench, gently helping the old woman sit gingerly down.

Sighing in relief, Alman patted Cana's hands gratefully as she leaned back. "You're a good child, Cana," she rasped gently as Cana turned back to her chores, silently remorseful as she wiped the tray down. Oblivious to Cana's inner turmoil, Alman suddenly coughed again, hacking forcefully as her back bowed from the force. Startled, Cana whirled to snatch an errant cup off of the shelf, and raced to the small well of water nearby, the tray clattering to the floor as she hurried back with the cup spilling the cool liquid. Pressing the cup into her shaking hands, Cana prompted her to drink slowly as Alman gasped, her cough subsiding briefly enough for her to sip at the water. After a long moment, her breathing began to calm again, and Cana sighed in relief.

"Cana, I'm old and ill," Alman wheezed, a mournful look contorting her face into a frown. Cana felt a stab of regret pierce her soul, and she gripped the bony hands gently, hoping convey comfort to her. "I need you to look after the princess after I've gone," Alman continued, suddenly looking at Cana fiercely. "I've watched her since she was a tiny thing, mourning her mother. She's still too young to know the world, yet she's known more horrors than she has any right to." She squeezed Cana's hands, nearly making her jump in surprise at the strength the old woman hid. "Can you protect her when I can't?"

Cana nodded, gazing at her with a serious look. "I promise I will, Alman," she said gently, her voice slightly betraying the hardness it took on. Internally, she made her choice and squashed whatever doubts she had on her earlier idea. The princess would surely be rescued, and she needed a solid plan now to achieve it. It would require everything she had been trained for, and a team to help smuggle her out of the castle and to her new life.

…

The bar was mostly empty save for the drunkest of patrons who were too far gone to notice that the barkeeper had himself gone to sleep, but Cana was more than satisfied with the lack of noise this night. With the dead forest just on the outskirts of the area, Cana wasn't surprised that a deathly stillness blanketed the town consistently at night. Only the few brave or foolish enough to stomach the unearthly atmosphere would meet here, and Cana prided herself on being the former. Clad in black leather, a far cry from her burgundy and gold dress from the castle, she sipped at the ale that was left at her table, waiting.

It was past midnight, and not even the moonlight could break through the pitch black of the gloomy streets. Only the glow of the windows would provide light to the alleyways, but even then the occupants would close the windows, shutting the dark out.

She sighed into her cup again, only her eyes moving around as she glanced about the dim room. 'They're late,' she thought, glaring slightly as she fingered the pommel of her dagger, ever ready for a sudden fight if needed. It was too quiet at night here, something that rattled her nerves when she had first arrived in the city. It was if the entire kingdom fell silent, and stopped breathing as though it was being held. The nights when the wind blew were the worst, for it shrieked through the trees as it rushed down the mountains, racing through the streets as though something was riding wildly on it. According to the gossipy maids at the castle, something did come through the city nightly, chasing the citizens indoors and preying on the helpless unfortunate that stayed out past twilight.

Not one to put much weight on such stories, Cana couldn't help but shiver whenever she did venture out at night, her eyes flitting every which way as she crept to the bar, wary of whatever shadows that jumped out at her. if she had been home in the south, she would have laughed at herself for being so childish as to jump at mere night terrors. But with a city full of said terrors, Cana couldn't stifle the shiver of dread that came every evening as the twilight gave way to the dark, the moon only offering a tiny spark of comfort.

The door the bar scraped open, and Cana stifled a sigh of relief as two men walked past the unconscious drunkards, weaving past scattered chairs and overturned tables. Nodding shortly at Cana, they sat themselves across from her, heaving heavy sighs of their own as they reached for the tumbler of wine.

"You're late," she said tartly, crossing her arms while glowering at them. "What happened, Jet?"

The redhead barely spared her a glance over his cup as she stared at him, one brow raised as she considered snatching the cup away from him as he chugged quickly. Gasping as he finished gulping the wine, he clapped the cup down smartly, snorting disdainfully as his partner, Droy, reached for the tumbler again.

"We got held up by Kurogane," he snapped as he swiped his arm across his mouth, glaring past Cana while Droy nodded, equally as aggravated as Jet. Cana blinked, indignation setting a sour taste in her mouth as she snorted.

"Kurogane? Here? Why the hell is he here?" she hissed, leaning forward towards the duo, her eyes sparkling fiercely in the low firelight.

"Cause the master got impatient waiting for your asses to get back home," a deep voice rumbled from behind her, startling her out of her seat as she whipped the dagger out to defend herself. 'Shit,' she thought as the sudden clang of metal against metal rang into the air, disturbing the silence and startling awake the lightest of the unconscious men. Muttering, he reached for the ale in front of him but was unable to pull it closer, setting his head back on to the table and snoring loudly.

Suddenly grateful for the lack of witnesses, Cana faced the taller man, unmoving in her stance as her blade barely inched from his. "You're getting better at sneaking around like the rat you are, Redfox," she gritted out, irritated at her own slack of defense. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the even taller man that usually accompanied Redfox on his missions, Pantherlily. He merely had his arms crossed, a frown marring his features into a dark scowl as he glared at Redfox disapprovingly. He was ever the peace keeper of the two, and the voice of reason when Redfox lacked it.

Behind her Jet and Droy had drawn their weapons as well, startled by the sudden disturbance. Jet huffed, clearly annoyed by the appearance of the duo, and sheathed his weapon in quick succession as Droy followed his lead. Cana was slower to pull back, her eyes locked onto Redfox's pierced face. He smirked slyly as he sheathed his sword, a wild look in his eyes as he chuckled, ignoring the glare she shot him as he shrugged and pulled a wayward chair closer, plopping down nosily as the others warily returned to their seats.

"One could take that as a compliment," he said airily, waving his hand as if brushing off an insect. Insults rarely bothered him, and he relished in irritating others to the point of wanting to break his face in, forcing the piercings he sported further into his rather dense head. She sighed, rubbing her brow and scowled deeply as the beginnings of a fresh migraine curled around her brain, causing a dull throb that called for a fresh cup of ale. Reaching for her cup, she snorted as Pantherlily leaned back in his seat, his arms crossing over his massive chest.

"So why is it taking you so long to get the job done?" he asked, his voice nearly vibrating in the thick air that enveloped them. Cana peeked at him out the corner of her eye, carefully considering her words. She didn't know the duo as well as she knew Jet and Droy, and wondered how much trust she could place in them. Her eyes flicked to Jet, then over to Droy, clenching her jaw indecisively. She had wanted to tell them her secret in private in order to ask for their help in rescuing the princess. Sighing deeply, she settled on an abbreviated version, deciding that vagueness would be the best way until she could properly tell them the truth.

"There was a complication," she began, her voice low as she stared into her cup, wishing it was fuller.

"Tch, you got in easily enough," scoffed Redfox, rolling his eyes. Cana followed suit, rolling her own eyes in response.

"It was painfully easy to get in, the staff needed the help," she retorted. It had been true enough when she first arrived at the castle, claiming that she needed a job as a kitchen maid. Most of the original staff had fled the city already, fearing the worst of the war would come their way and opting to emigrate to farther lands. There hadn't even been a head cook available to talk to, rather a dirty looking maid that wielded her cooking spoon in front of her like a weapon. Cana had been hard pressed not to laugh at her, successfully resisting the urge to chortle as she was ushered through the kitchen to the common rooms, where an old woman had sat in a creaky old chair, humming as she wiped a tray down. Swiftly she had been introduced to Alman, who had perked up when the maid pointed at her and promptly commanded Cana to follow the old woman around.

"So what's this complication that's preventing you from completing your job?" asked Jet, breaking her from the spell that her memories had momentarily casted over her. She blinked, then shook her head, frowning slightly.

"There's someone I want to save," she muttered, ignoring the sudden looks of disbelief that was shot her way. She frowned as she drained the last of her wine away, regretting that the barkeep was absent.

"Cana, we're in a war and you want to play hero now?" Droy asked, dumbfounded. Pantherlily leaned forward, scowling almost fiercely as he scrutinized her face, watching the firelight flicker in her steely eyes. She leaned back, sighing as she pushed the cup away.

"And if I do?" she asked, jutting her chin out at Droy, glaring at him as he tried to challenge her, but was cut off by Redfox who snorted scornfully.

"You spent nearly the whole summer in a castle when you could've gotten it done in one day," he berated, shaking his head at her. "Need I remind you of what's at stake in this war?"

"I'm more than aware of that, Redfox," she growled, the glint of anger ever present in her eyes again. She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her brow again. "I said it was easy getting it, but getting into Acnologia's office is a different story." Her eyes softened again, and Redfox nearly marveled at how quickly the range of emotions flashed across her face. She looked up at jet and Droy, her face set in a determination that would impress even the dead.

"This girl is just as important as the secrets that Acnologia hides, and her life is in increasing danger," she said, glancing around the table as she gauged their reactions. Pantherlily's face remained stoic, unrelenting in his internal thoughts. Both jet and Droy's eyes had nearly popped out of their heads, their surprise clearly written in the way jet's mouth dropped and Droy's sputter. Redfox merely stared at her incredulously before shaking his head, dropping it into his hands as if it had doubled in weight.

"And just why is this girl that important?" Pantherlily asked, his scarred eyebrow perking in interest. Jet, who had recovered from his own surprise, leaned forward as Cana glanced over to the still unconscious men on the other side of the bar, then smirked secretively at them, lowering her voice to a whisper that forced them to lean in to hear.

"The girl's an Ice reader, and Acnologia is none the wiser."

…

The climb up the winding staircase was almost more than Cana could bear, and she was nearly choking on anticipation as she followed Alman with the tray of food for the princess. Once again, Cana had piled on more than was regulated to the princess, and even Alman seemed to approve of the change today.

In addition to the food that she carried, she knew that the scrolls she had stuffed into her bodice was just as useful and essential to the princess. She grinned cheekily as they neared the top, eagerly waiting for the moment the princess to read the scrolls. How she had managed to find the scrolls was pure luck, and the obnoxious royal seals stamped in the wax made the heist all the more delicious. As for her other loot, it was as she had expected when she had inspected it in the sunlight that morning; coded in a language that he himself was attempting to stamp out, yet was willing to use in times of war. She grinned sardonically at the hypocrisy of the general, wondering if he himself was jealous of others who could read the ancient yet beautiful writing.

Once inside the princess' room, it was all she could do to keep from tossing the tray aside and thrusting the scrolls at her. The only indication of the news she brought with her was the wide grin and a sly wink while glancing at Alman, who obliviously sat on the bed again, panting heavily with yet another book for the princess. The princess stared at Cana for a moment, then her eyes widened in realization as she gripped the book, her smile widening in response. Now, they could only wait till Alman slipped into her daily nap for them to chat about the previous night's events, and Cana's plan.

The princess glanced surreptitiously at Alman, sighing as she preoccupied herself in the new treasure that she held in her hands, and began to sing to them. Cana sat in her corner, her own book ignored as she thought back to the previous night's events, sighing as she slid her lids shut in the warm sunlight.

….

Slipping through the castle was an easy enough task for Cana, but to call this particular job child's play was more than foolish. As it were, she discovered that the nerves that she had built up over the months for this night were quickly melting away. Cold sweat slithered down her back between the skin and the leather that easily hid her in the pitch black of the halls, and she could feel the goosebumps rise in waves as the barest of icy breezes brushed past her. She resisted the urge to shiver uncontrollably, thankful that the hand that gripped her dagger was gloved as she felt her way to the main libraries of the castle.

'Three doors to the left, last one is Acnologia's,' she repeated mentally as she crossed the great hall, envisioning the steps she had memorized during the day, when the light provided more than just sight, but warmth. Completely blind, she made her way to her destination, holding her breath as her bare fingers reached out to make contact with the wall.

'Five, six, seven past the carpet...'

The cold stone met her fingers faster than she realized, nearly startling her. She crept into the hall of the libraries, her heart racing as she fought to settle her nerves. This would be the only night that she'd have the chance to sneak through the dark, and her quests intertwined together, making the pressure to finish the mission doubly stressful.

'The desk holds the army's movements; the library holds the princess' past.'

The first door she passed opened to the record hall, where the kingdom's history remained locked away from the eyes of the world. Having Acnologia's office this close seemed too coincidental, but she wasn't going to complain if her plans went smoothly in the next few minutes.

'Third door to the left; there are two locks that need a key.'

She knelt gingerly as she fished the picks from her sleeve, willing her breath to remain steady and calm as she slid them in, her ears pricking at every sound that echoed in the stillness. She knew how these locks worked, and was proud at how adept she had become at dual picking. A door that unlocked two locks at the same time was considered a challenge to most who attempted to pick them, but a triumph for any who mastered the art. Now, all she prayed for was that they worked as quickly and as quietly as possible.

Two clicks seemed to ring in her ears, signaling that she had achieved the first step. She pushed the door open as gingerly as she could, wincing at the low groan the wood gave as the rusty hinges squeaked, making her jumpy at the sound. Ignoring the sudden shiver of anxiety, she crept into the office, leaving the door open. She reached into her sleeve for a third lock pick, moving slowly as to not trip over unexpected bumps as she felt for the desk that she knew was in front of her.

'Center of the room, with the chair's back to the door.'

The chair creaked suddenly under her fingers as she grasped it, and she gulped down a squeak as she pulled it back to gain access to the locked drawers. 'Too many noisy things,' she thought disdainfully as she carefully slid the thin metal into the smaller lock.

It clicked open easily, and she slipped her hand inside, doing her best to avoid the noisiest of items that clinked and rattled as her fingers brushed past them, grasping at any parchment she felt and stuffing it into her shirt. Her heart pounded as she slid the drawer closed, listening to the lock click as she pulled the pick free and slid the chair back.

Time seemed to slow to a stop as she crawled back to the hall, counting her steps as she pulled the door shut behind her. She resisted the urge to flee when the locks made a loud snapping noise when she attempted to free the picks, gritting her teeth in annoyance when one snapped in half as she wedged it deep inside the lock.

'Fuuuuuuck fuck fuck,' she mentally cursed the lock as she brushed her finger over the keyhole, unable to feel the metal she knew was lost inside. 'Welp,' she mused as she slid the broken lock pick back into her sleeve. 'That might just buy me a little bit more time to get out of the castle before they figure out what's going on.'

She slunk back down the hall, her fingers leading the way as she searched for the door to the records room. 'What about the princess then?' she thought, not wanting to imagine the life that the poor girl would be left with if Alman succumbed to her illness soon. Images of a listless body wasting away flitted through her brain, and she shook her head gently, chasing the invading scenes with renewed focus on her mission.

'She's not staying here, and I'll get her out no matter what,' she swore to herself, setting her jaw firmly as she located the lock on the door now in front of her.

A dull bang echoed from the great hall, followed by soft footfalls. Torchlight flickered in the darkness, illuminating the room dimly. Stifling a gasp of surprise, she froze where she crouched, waiting as she watched the glow become brighter in the darkness. Someone was approaching the hall she was in, either attracted by the subtle noises she had made, or another reason she dared not think of. She shuffled backwards as swiftly as she dared to, keeping strictly to the plush carpet that muffled her movements, anticipating the moment the person would discover her.

To her surprise, the torch bearer was a woman, and strode to the door that Cana had just visited. She pulled a key from her belt and inserted it into the lock, glancing around quickly as she turned it loudly and pushed through the door. Thanking the gods that the woman had eyesight worse than a cockroach's, Cana slipped inside after her, pulling a small needle from her boot. The potion was potent, but would only render the victim to a dreamless sleep till woken. 'Just a prick,' she thought, readying herself as she snuck silently behind her, her fingers ready to grab the torch once she fell.

A soft muttering from the woman caused her to pause, ears pricked forward as woman went on, shuffling dusty scrolls around in the dark in front of her. Several scrolls bounced past her as the woman continued in her search, almost frantically throwing said scrolls over her shoulder.

"It's got to be in here, somewhere," she whispered, the sound becoming softened in the smothering darkness. Cana felt another shiver run down her spine, suddenly hyper aware of the door. 'Is something coming?' she wildly thought, not daring to take her eyes off the woman for an instant.

After another moment of frantic searching, the woman gasped, then giggled almost gleefully as she clutched a scroll tightly. Cana glimpsed the red wax briefly as the torchlight danced of the dusty sheen as the woman began to crack it, the sound louder than thunderclaps in her ears. As the parchment rustled, Cana could feel her patience thinning as the woman remarkably began to read out loud. 'Does she know that I'm here?' Cana couldn't help but wonder, bringing the needle up to strike. Her arm shot out, aiming the needle straight and true, piercing the soft flesh of the woman's neck and yanked back in succession.

A small gasp escaped the woman as she collapsed, consciousness leaving her as Cana guided her down, pulling the torch free. Confident that she wouldn't wake immediately, Cana gently pulled the opened scroll from the woman's grasp. A quick glance reconfirmed that she was close to what she needed, and she gingerly stepped forward to the rest of the scrolls. The torch was a mild blessing, but time was running out now. She set the torch in the holder next to the door, beginning her own search. Shuffling through the scrolls, she only selected the rolls of parchment with official stamps, cracking them and quickly glancing over them.

Only two of the scrolls she shifted through held the answers she needed, and they joined the rest of the parchment that she had stuffed into her shirt. she crept back to the door, avoiding the unconscious woman as she slipped back into the darkness, eager to return to her quarters. Her mind raced as she recounted her steps, not missing a single one. With Acnologia returning on the morrow, she needed to move faster than she had previously planned.

But first, she would reveal herself to the princess, and hopefully convince her to leave the tower forever with her. Cana briefly considered even including Alman on the escape, wondering if the others would be willing to help her.

….

"Cana?"

Cana's eyes blinked open as the princess breathed her name, whispering gently as Alman snored loudly on the bed next to them. The princess smiled at her, eagerness sparkling in her eyes as she crouched next to Cana, barely able to hold still in her excitement. Chuckling, Cana retrieved the scrolls from her bodice and placed them into the princess' hands, watching as the girl squeaked in happiness, jumping up to read them in the sunlight, twirling lightly as she laughed.

As she read the parchment, the princess' face sobered lightly, lips parting as her eyes followed the lines. Her shoulders sagged slightly, dropping her arms lower as her fingers gripped the paper. She turned to Cana then, sadness pulling her previously smile grin downward.

"Mother was assassinated?" she asked, her voice light in disbelief. She turned back her scrolls before Cana could answer her, sliding the first one behind the second scroll, skimming the line. Cana watched as the glimmer of excitement returned to her amber eyes, glistening as she turned back to Cana again, clutching the paper to her chest. Her breathing hitched, and she nearly stuttered as she giggled.

"Cana, my name is Levianne," she laughed, jumping and twirling around in joy. She rushed to Cana then, arms outstretched to embrace her tightly. Returning the hug, Cana laughed at the revelation, then pushed the princess back.

"So, now that we know your name, I'm going to use it like it should've been used in the first place," Cana said, grinning at the princess, grinning widely as the princess nodded exuberantly, wiping tears from her face. Gripping her shoulders, Cana's smile turned mischievous, piquing the princess' curiosity.

"Levy, I have a proposal for you."

…..

The princess, now Levy, sighed as she lay on the rafter, distracted and unable to focus on the book that Alman had brought to her that morning. A shiver of anticipation ran through her, and she giggled as she recalled the moment that Cana had opened up to her, offering her a chance to escape her life as a princess and to become "just Levy".

Levy had happily listened to Cana's story, entranced the moment she had mentioned that she was a spy, and had infiltrated the castle, chronicling her adventures from the night before. It was almost as if her books had come to life, breathing in fresh life that revitalized her. She needed no coercion to convince her to leave the tower, and she nearly jumped on Cana in happiness at the suggestion. Years ago she had begged Alman to let her down for only a few minutes every day, bitterly disappointed when she was denied. Cana had even offered to include the old woman with them, and Levy was certain that she could convince her to join them.

She dozed briefly, allowing herself to dream of running freely as she stretched her legs. Cana had mentioned that she had a plan, but was interrupted when Alman had woken sharply, briskly complaining that they had stayed long enough. Wistful that they had to leave so soon, Levy couldn't help the grin that soon followed as she thought of Cana's story. 'To live free as levy,' she thought, hugging herself in happiness as she twirled, snatching the scroll that contained her name and her history. She'd had it memorized by the tenth time she read it again, rolling the syllables around her tongue.

"Levianne, Jellal, Layvine," she whispered, repeating the names over as a mantra. Vague images flitted in her mind then, jumbled and distorted. She sighed then, wondering if the place that Cana called "home" had more information about her mother's death. Her mouth pursed in confusion as she realized then that her brother wasn't listed as "dead", but rather "missing". Hope began to flicker in her heart, hot and growing as she mused that maybe her brother wasn't dead at all, and soon she could meet him.

She smiled, feeling lighter than she had ever felt. She had a goal, and rather than a dark future, she could see the path that was brilliant with possibilities. She could even have Cana help her, she had done more than Levy ever thought she would for the girl. 'Maybe there's more people like Cana out there,' she thought happily.

A familiar thud from below her perch startled her from her fantasy, popping the bubble of peace from the morning. Another thud followed, then another, and suddenly the entire tower seemed to shudder as someone was thundering up the steps towards her room.

Fear rushed through her as she shot up from the rafter, nearly falling off in her hurry to place the book on the stack behind her. She jumped down lightly, landing on the cot as the thundering vibrations became more intense. Voices could be heard echoing up the stairs, and she bit back the urge to scream, whipping her head around the room despite the instinct to run and hide.

A loud, gravelly voice shook the floorboards, followed by a muffled voice that she could barely make out as Alman's. Terror shook her knees as she ran to the opposite side of the room, silently begging them not to enter the room. She looked wildly at the cot, knowing that it offered no protection and hiding in the rafters would prove fruitless. Acnologia knew she was in here, and she was trapped in the worst way possible.

The trapdoor creaked open, and the man that she had feared since childhood stepped into her room, dragging a pale Alman by the arm behind him. His eyes pinned her to the spot, and it was all she could do to not crumple into a shivering pile. Her breath hitched as she grasped for the wall at her back, nearly hiccupping as he looked around her room, his jade like eyes missing nothing. He moved suddenly, jerking Alman with him as he reached for the cot, flipping it violently aside to reveal the books underneath. Unable to stifle her fear anymore, levy sobbed as he picked one up almost casually.

Soldiers had started to enter the room as well, and Levy's heart constricted as one grabbed Alman's free arm, twisting it forcefully behind her back. Her hands flew to her mouth, hoping to stop her screams from joining Alman's as Acnologia turned his chilling stare back to her.

"The book is in a language that you're not to read," he growled, opening the book almost carefully. She shivered violently and slid down as his expression turned monstrous, trying to bury her head in her arms, willing the nightmare to go away. 'No, it's not real, it can't be real!' she desperately thought.

A thunderous noise startled her, but she had no time to react as she was suddenly pulled painfully up from the floor by her hair and lifted aloft, her feet dangling off the floor. Screaming in agony, she grasped at the hand holding the tangled mass, vaguely aware that she was being carried somewhere. A sudden gust of wind that enveloped her body surprised her, and she cracked her eyes open.

Beneath her feet lay the castle courtyard, tiny and minuscule as the people below were nothing more than small black dots. Gasping in sudden realization, she clung to the hand that was now her lifeline.

"Please," she begged, her voice quivering as her feet kicked for the ledge of the window, desperate for a solid perch under them.

"Why do you have those books?" he asked, his gravelly voice vibrating in the air. She shuddered, avoiding his eyes as she stared down, then shut her eyes tight as Alman piped up suddenly.

"She can't read, Lord Acnologia! I bring them to her, and I read them to her," she called out, her voice labored and pained. She cried out again as she solider who held her yanked on her arm again, silencing her. Acnologia paused, turning to the old woman, seemingly considering her words.

"Is this true, girl?" he asked, turning back to Levy, who had tightened her grip on his hand and slightly lifted herself, relieving some of the pain on her scalp. After a moment, she nodded, desperate to return to the room.

Another yank on her hair caused her to scream, only to be cut off when she suddenly hit familiar wooden floors. Sucking in the air that had been knocked out of her lungs, she looked up to see Acnologia gesturing at the solider who held Alman prisoner. He grasped at her tunic, pulling her to the ledge, and Levy couldn't hold back a horrified scream, suddenly knowing what was about to happen. An armored hand snatched her arm and pulled her back as she watched Acnologia calmly pull the old woman over the ledge, holding Alman as easily as he was previously holding herself.

"This is your only warning, princess," he growled, staring at her as Alman struggled. Levy pulled at the arm that held her from reaching them.

"Please! I swear it won't happen again, just please, let her go!" she begged, sobbing frantically. Her eyes met Alman's briefly, and she renewed her struggle to free herself.

"See that it doesn't, or your fate will be worse," he snarled, releasing his hold on the old woman. For an instant, Levy watched her eyes widen as she fell, her hands flying up futilely as she disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Levy's scream reverberated throughout the tower, piercing the air over and over again. She fought against the solider who pulled at her, hysterically screaming as tears flowed down her face. Suddenly, Acnologia's face appeared in front of hers, but the memory of Alman falling flashed through her mind, and she nearly spat in his face.

A sharp slap from Acnologia sent her dropping to the floor, and she could feel the world spinning into darkness, released into the void of oblivion. The last words she managed to grasp before succumbing fulling was the gravelly voice ordering the books to be retrieved from the room, and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was burning red, yet not a cloud filled its expansiveness, turning what should have been a bright blue horizon into a scene of perpetual dusk. He sniffed the air, grimacing at the foul stench. How the spy lived here during the summer baffled him, but he wasn't going to ask her that. Not when this was supposedly her last day in the kingdom. At least, that's what she had promised the large man as she stuffed the bundle of letters in his hand while passing him in the street.

Gajeel sighed, leaning back in his seat just outside the inn's door, staring at the passing people as he waited for his companion to finish his business inside. Not even they gave him so much as a glance as they continued on their way, mindlessly shuffling along with their wares barely clutched in their hands. His brow furrowed, and he idly scratched at one of the piercings in his lip, contemplating the stories he had heard about the city on his way up from the southern kingdom. So far, most had been true; the citizens were indeed paranoid enough to avoid strangers, the city was besieged in perpetual darkness by some unknown curse, and the royal family was nowhere to be seen, save for the king on rare occasions.

Then there was the tower; something, or someone was up there according to the rumor. Gazing down with forever judging eyes, ready to bore holes into the souls of whoever glanced at it.

But he wasn't as soft a man as those who lived in the city. He felt the tingle of adrenaline beginning to pulse in his veins, and he grinned up at the tower, ready to challenge whoever was up there to a fight. Hell, he'd go there right now if he wasn't on a mission, just to see what the fuss was all about.

His leg began to quiver as he leaned back on the stool he sat in, wondering if he could sneak off to the bar for a quick drink in order to curb his impatience to leave. He sighed, eyes flickering over to the old stone building with the faded red flag, and the old mangy man just outside the door who begged for a coin to buy one more drink of the day. Gajeel's leg stilled, the fervor he felt suddenly gone. A quietness fell over him as he considered the old man, till a thought drew the corners of his mouth down, and a frown settled over his brow. 'I wonder...' He thought, sighing as he rubbed his jaw. A squeal of rusted iron interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced up to find pantherlily nodding at him.

"Everything's set to go," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "You ready? Or are you sulking again?"

Gajeel snorted, the excitement returning as the old man and the memories drained from his mind. "You bet your ass, let's get out of here."

…...

The courtyard was busier than ever as cana passed by the gates that evening, her arms burdened by the basket of groceries she had been sent out for. She was returning later than she'd meant to be, and she began to wonder if the cooks had started looking for her. She pursed her lips as she hurried to the kitchens, beginning to formulate a story to explain her absence for so long. 'Perhaps I was robbed? And fought the poor bastard off? Or maybe a lover?' She thought t herself, half smiling at the absurdities she imagined could've happened. However, she in truth had taken a turn down several winding paths to the inn where the men had been staying, not taking a moment to stop her brisk march when she handed the parchments she had stolen to Redfox.

"We meet at midnight at the third road," she had all but snapped, hoping that he had been sober enough to hear and understand her. The man could drink himself under some days, yet still manage to do his job half decently. Pantherlily hadn't even been present, so she almost had no hope for Redfox and unfortunately Jet and Droy were too far out of the way to attempt a report, even though they were the men she had originally sought for this plan to work.

She bit her lip gently as she strolled through the surprisingly quiet halls, her focus still of the plan she had pulled out of her ass the night before. It seemed simple enough; no one passed through the castle at night, and she could easily take out any who would cross their path. She'd only have to worry about the princess staying with her, though she doubted it would be too much of an issue. Then, they'd escape the castle the same way Cana usually took to slip away unnoticed.

The stillness of the atmosphere tugged at her attention, and she blinked, suddenly aware of her surroundings. Even during the late evenings the castle was busy, preparing for the following day with the fervor that one would only see in farmers. She sucked in her breath as she entered the kitchen, biting back a shudder of anxiety.

Only the head cook was present at the fire, sitting with her head in her hands, unearthly frozen as the fire was smoldering to a smoky death in front of her. Cana scanned the room, her keen scenes kicking in as she slowly approached, setting the basket on the table.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice low as to not outright startle the woman. As she drew near, a sniffling sob erupted from the sitting figure, and Cana nearly jumped back as the cook sat straight up and wailed, her face puffy and red from grief. Quickly shaking off her surprise, she sat down next to her, grabbing her arm and shaking to catch her attention. Instead, the woman turned and clutched at Cana, turning into a blubbering mess as muffled words flew from her mouth.

Confused, Cana tried to make sense of the woman's anguish as she awkwardly hugged her, unsure of how to comfort the woman. Before she could tighten the hug, one word finally did make sense, and she froze with sudden fear and worry snapping her out of focus. She pushed the woman away roughly, gripping her arms as she looked the crying woman in the face.

"What happened to Alman?" She demanded, feeling a shiver of dread trickle down her spine. Her thoughts raced through the possibilities, and she fought to still her breath as she waited for an answer.

"Lord Acnologia has returned home, and has found disfavor with her," the cook bagan, hiccupping as she grasped cana's elbows for support. She looked up into cana's face with despairing eyes, her face grimaced as she gritted her teeth. "So has punished her, and the princess as well."

Cana's face paled, and her heart raced. 'Punished the princess?' Fear began to flood her senses, and she could taste the bile in the back of her throat. She shook her head, refusing to imagine what state Levy could possibly be in. She needed to be calm, and pushed back the panicky urge to fly up the stairs to rescue her right then. "How has he punished them?" She asked the cook, steeling herself for her next words. She could feel the back of her neck tingle as anger began to seep in and replace the fear, silencing the racing thoughts as her training took over, a cold calmness solidifying her person.

"I don't know what happened to the princess," the woman confessed, attempting to hide her face in her hands again, but cana's firm grip made it impossible as she sniffled again. "But Alman was thrown from the tower." She gasped as though realizing for the first time who she had been talking to, and pulled away from her, eyes averted.

Cana couldn't move, her mind thrown into a numbing spiral of shock. There was no way that anyone could survive the fall. 'Thrown from the tower,' her mind repeated dully, almost refusing to believe it. Yet, there had been the commotion at the gates, the hushed air in the hall, and now the weeping cook in front of her. She blinked, shaking herself out of the momentary stupor as the comprehension dawned on her; Acnologia was there, in the castle. She shuddered in apprehension, fighting to hold back the feeling of nausea clawing up her throat. She had to move tonight, or not at all.

…..

She could feel herself suffocating in the deathly still air, as if the castle itself was dying, unable to grasp for the next drag of needed air. She stole through the dark passageways, forcing herself to breathe calmly. Not a sound could be heard in the castle, not even her racing heartbeat. Of all the times she had infiltrated fortresses and enemy castles, this was by far her most nerve wracking moment.

'Get in, get the item, get out.'

The mantra that normally would calm her and sharpen her senses was almost ignored tonight. Images of the princess flitted through her mind as cana desperately tried not to think of how the Levy fared. She had managed to corral her emotions earlier, locking them into a tight corner of her mind until she could properly deal with them, as she always had done. It helped her to survive perilous times, and gave her peace in the end.

'How would Levy manage in this world then after you rescue her?'

She shook her head, unable to answer herself. Questions later, she admonished herself. This was not the time for doubt to plague her, she had a mission. Her face hardened as she hastened her pace as much as she could, nearing the corner that would turn to face the door of the princess' tower. With a start, she saw that there was firelight licking at the stones in the wall ahead of her, just past the corner. Quietly she edged closer, irritation setting in as the slow trickle of voices washed over the walls, bouncing as her ears pricked up to catch the words, biting her lip as she withdrew her sleeping needle. Whoever they were, they were louder than she liked, yet gave her the cover she needed as she slipped closer to the source.

Peeking around the corner, she internally cursed her luck. A guard stood at the door, arguing in hushed tones with a familiar figure, and Cana nearly gasped as she recognized the same woman from the night before. 'What is she doing here?' She pondered, fingering the needle as the woman's voice grew louder, her actions becoming more belligerent as she pointed at the guard. He was wincing at her voice, drawing back as she pushed past him, grabbing at the tower door. She turned to him when she couldn't yank it open, spearing him with flashing eyes as he cringed, fishing in his pocket for the key. Cana couldn't believe her eyes when he reluctantly passed it to the woman, sighing in defeat as she pushed him away, unlocking the door as loudly as she could. With a triumphant smirk on her face, she grabbed the torch that sat next to them, entering the tower.

Cana's ears strained for the telltale noise that would reveal if they had been heard, hoping that no one had as she sidled closer to the guard as the light faded from the hall, effectively hiding her from her quarry as she could hear him gulp uneasily, his armor rattling as he shivered in the dark. 'Too easy,' she thought grimly, advancing as close as she dared. There was only a couple of spots she could see that offered an opening to slip her needle into, and she had to move quickly before it was completely pitch black again.

He almost fell faster than the woman had as she found her target; a small spot where the wrist guard had slipped slightly, and she nicked him quickly and silently. She suppressed a grin, helping the man down in his clunky armor wasn't as quiet as she had hoped. But now she had access to the tower, and propped the door open with his still form.

The shadows played along the wall as she stole up the stairs as quickly as she could, not daring to breath as she followed the woman up. Her heart was crawling into her throat, and she could feel the rivulets of sweat soak into her leather. She was nearing the top, where the princess was. Cana pulled the dagger free, swallowing as she closed in on the woman.

Her back was to her, bent over the key that she had taken from the guard, trying to fit it into the rusty lock, the torch propped up against the wall next to her. Cana paused, unsure if the woman had heard her or not, then tiptoed forward again, carefully edging the dagger to the woman's back before whispering, "Don't move."

To her credit, the woman didn't jump like a cricket into her blade, instead froze in place. Her breathing seemed erratic and rushed, roaring where cana had barely broken a sweat. She moved to turn to face her, but Cana merely pushed her blade against her, tsking at her as she took the key from her shaking hands.

"What do you want from me?" The woman's quavering voice asked, trembling with obvious fear. Cana nearly rolled her eyes, but resisted the urge to snort.

'Wouldn't do to underestimate the enemy,' she thought wryly, gripping the blade firmly. She stretched her neck slightly, and slid the blade to the woman's neck, shining the light of the torch off the walls easily. She could feel her gulp uneasily, and narrowed her eyes.

"I want to know what you want here, from the princess," she said lowly, nearly whispering. She glanced down the stairwell briefly, wondering if the woman would give a sermon or quick answers.

"I wanted to know more about her, but no one would tell me a thing," the woman admitted timidly, shrugging her shoulders as far as she could without touching Cana's blade. "I'd heard all about her in town, but there isn't even a breath about her here in the castle, and I couldn't go on without at least meeting her once." She shook her head sadly then. "I even went as far as to ask the king about her, but he denied her existence, even though everyone knows she's up here."

Cana's jaw began to grind her teeth together as she assimilated the words, and a growing dread began to buzz at the back of her skull. Already she was past her timing in getting the princess out of the tower, and she was anxious that the guard at the bottom had been found, despite the lack of light currently. But something the woman had said set her on edge. Asking the king about his daughter? As far as Cana knew, not just anybody could do as she did and live to tell the tale. As the pieces began to click together, her sense of alarm was intensifying.

"Who are you?" She asked, slightly pressing the tip of the blade against her cheek, ignoring the sudden gasp from the woman. "Tell me quickly, I've no time for games."

The woman gulped again, shaking violently. "I-I'm called Valeine, attendant to the king," she began, beginning to blubber loudly. "Please, don't hurt me, I don't want to die here!" She began to hiccup loudly, and Cana hissed lightly, setting her jaw firmly. There was no way she was "just the attendant" to the king. She'd have to find out later on, perhaps through some other means other than sneaking through a pitch black castle that threatened to swallow all life.

As for the woman, she was bawling loudly enough to wake the dead. Swiftly, Cana swept her arm back, snapping the pommel against the woman's skull, effectively silencing her as she slipped against the wall, knocking the torch from it's precarious place. Gasping, she reached for the it as it slipped over the edge of the stairs, tumbling into the air as she nearly joined it, sliding down several steps before grasping the old wood to stop from falling. Cursing loudly, she heaved herself up and threw herself at the old door, withdrawing and pricking the woman with the needle as she passed by.

With fingers bruising as she scraped them against the rusting lock, she slipped the key into the lock, unable to keep from a breathy prayer and silent cursings. The squeaky click and the resulting jolt brought a moisture to her eyes that she valinetly swiped away, rebuking herself that it was no time to weep, whether it be in joy or grief. She took a deep breath then, bracing herself as she pushed the door open.

"Levy?"

…...

She could feel her head swim before she opened her eyes, groaning in pain as the cold lifted her out of the senseless void she had been floating in. Only blackness seeped in as her eyelids cracked open, and she hissed, moving gently as she looked around. How long had she been out? She vaguely recalled that the sun was still high enough in the sky, yet seemed to had begun to set when Lord Acnologia was present. She hiccuped as the events from the day flooded back to her, burying her face in the floor as she whimpered. She reached up to gingerly brush her shaking fingers against her throbbing scalp, gulping as each event flitted in front of her eyes, her heart jolting in pain and fear as Alman's face flashed through her mind. Then there was the dizzying sight of the courtyard far below her dangling feet, and she couldn't hold back the choked sob, realizing that Alman had met her fate.

She curled up, ignoring the cold as she shuddered, gritting her teeth to hold back the wails that threatened to break loose. Visions of crackling green eyes flashed in her memory, and she clapped her hands tightly over her mouth, stifling the scream. Huffing as she curled into an even tighter ball around herself, she shook as she tried desperately to quiet herself. 'Please, someone,' she thought, as though her calling out could be heard. 'Save me!'

A loud thud that shook the floor startled her, and she nearly jumped out her skin. She shivered, suddenly terrified when a glowing orange light filtered up through the cracks. 'What if he came back?' The wild thought was more than enough to still her movements for a moment, then instinct kicked in as she whirled around, looking for the cot. She spotted it toppled on its side in the darkest corner of the room, and she whimpered, contemplating if she should run for it. Finally deciding when the telltale scratching at the lock could be heard, she jumped for the darkness, gasping as she ducked behind the cot. After what seemed like forever, she peeked up over the edge to find that the light had disappeared, but the scratching had persisted, and now the door swung open. She held her breath, praying as she bunkered back down, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't find her.

"Levy?"

She gasped, recognizing Cana's sweet voice. Almost immediately she popped up, barely able to contain herself as she reached out her hands, shaking as she heard shuffling and an "oomph" as a heavy weight was dropped on the floor.

"Cana?!" She breathed, and nearly shrieked when her fingers were clasped by cana's warm hands. Suddenly pulled forward, she squeaked when cana's arms embraced her, and she could hear the sigh of relief rushing past her ear.

"Are you hurt, Levy?" Cana's rushed whisper asked, and Levy hiccuped, wrapping her own arms around cana, nodding silently. Before she could return the squeeze, cana let go of her, and gripped her shoulders. "We need to leave right now, Levy," she said, her voice hushed. "Remember the plan?"

Levy gulped, startled into silence. She'd nearly forgotten due to the afternoon's terrible events. Guilty, she nodded, gripping Cana's arms in understanding. Seemingly satisfied, cana pulled levy's hand into a tight grip, shaking it slightly as she tugged her towards the door. The petite princess held her breath, almost hesitating but unable to stop her. As she neared the door, her foot brushed something soft, nearly tripping her as they passed through.

"Cana, what is that?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Cana turned back to the door, closing it behind them and locking it tight.

"Later, Levy," she muttered back, towing her down the dimly illuminated stairs. Wasting no time, she moved as quickly as she could, her ears scanning for any noise that would alert more attention that she wanted.

Levy puffed behind her, almost disbelieving that cana was indeed in front of her, yanking gently on her hand as they descended the old stairs. She found it easier to breath with the faint light reaching up from the bottom of the tower, showering them with dancing shadows. Nearly breathless, they reached the bottom of the staircase, and cana pinned herself to the wall, eyes always on the open door. She breathed a small sigh of relief as the guard had remained in his unconscious state, and that there was no apparent noise coming from the dark halls from the rest of the castle. 'Good,' she thought. She was close enough to the servants' quarters to sprint the rest of the way, provided that levy could keep up. She turned to the panting girl, squeezing her hand to catch her attention.

"Whatever happens, you have to keep up now, and stay as quiet as you can," she instructed breathily, smirking when she saw levy's slight nod of her head. Turning back to the darkness, she inhaled lightly as she stepped past the door, guiding the shivering girl along the way.

It was easier than she had thought, and though Levy stumbled slightly when she had made sudden turns, Cana was silently proud that the girl had stayed as quiet as a mouse, if not more so. 'She'd make a fine spy, if she chose to,' Cana couldn't help but think as they reached the room where she had stayed. They stole through the room, passing gently snoozing maids and servants. Cana had been ever grateful that the rest of the staff had insisted on candles during the long nights, and she ushered Levy along the far wall, hiding her behind her crouching form in case one would wake.

The window that she usually used to slip out into the night was shut, bringing cana to a stop. Cursing silently, she pushed levy into a corner and began to gently work at it, bedamning the person who had closed it earlier, rebuking herself for not noticing it before she had left. It briefly squeaked loudly as it swung open, and she froze, glancing at the row of beds. Thankfully, they remained sleeping, and after a moment of anxious waiting, she lifted levy up and over the sill, following as levy grunted as she slid to the ground. Landing next to her, cana retrieved levy's hand again, pulling her towards the path that she knew better than she knew the castle. It led to a small hole in the castle gates, then out to the river that flowed near the town. From there the streets wouldn't be watched from the road, and the lamps from their destination would be a beacon to them.

Levy clutched at Cana's hand as she led them on, barely breathing despite the sudden wonder of feeling the cold ground under her bare feet. She had her eyes clamped closed, refusing to look around and defeat the purpose of staying silent. It had been helpful during their sneaking in the castle, and she trusted Cana to lead her on. She hadn't expected to feel nature, and she resisted opening her eyes, knowing that all she'd see was the dark.

Cana was pushing her down now, whispering for her to start crawling. She felt ahead, realizing that they had come to one of the castle's outer walls. She felt a gust in front of her, and she gulped back a fearful whine. 'Trust Cana, she gotten you this far,' her mind admonished, and she shook her head resolutely. She slithered forward on her elbows, feeling the dirt shift as she crawled through, the roots that penetrated the cracks sticking out scraping her back and shoulders. She could hear a rushing sound from the far end, and she could smell wet earth as she neared the end of the tunnel. A root caught in her hair suddenly, tangling painfully in the mass and pulled sharply at her scalp. She gasped, unable to move forward or back to attempt to free herself.

"Levy? What happened?"

She could feel Cana moving next to her, reaching to grasp her shoulder. The motion pulled at her, and she moaned lightly, hissing through her teeth that her hair had been caught. A sudden metallic ring pierced the air, and Levy sucked in her breath, wondering how Cana would cut the root free. Her eyes popped open when she felt Cana grip the mass of hair that was trapped in the root, and swiftly sliced through the hair just several inches above her head. Her head suddenly free, it nearly bounced off the ground as an unfamiliar floating sensation threatened to overwhelm her.

"We have to keep moving, Levy," cana's whisper permeated the small space, and Levy nodded, still dumbfounded that her hair had been cut. As she pressed on, she couldn't help but marvel how free and light her head felt now, wondering how it would look in the daytime.

The rushing was louder now, and the breeze that swept across the opening of the tunnel carried the scent of the river, causing Levy to scrunch her nose in distaste. But she didn't have time to revel in her discovery as Cana jumped up next to her, clasping her hand again and pulling her along a narrow path that levy couldn't see. She could feel the small sharp stones slide around her toes, and she bit back the squeaks of pain as Cana led her towards the banks, searching for an easy way across. Finally they gently waded into the river, moving slowly to prevent loud splashing. It was all Levy could do at that point to keep from gasping, the chill of the water being almost a foreign concept to the overwhelmed girl. She knew the rain well enough, but nothing pooled deep enough in the tower, or stayed long enough to be as soaked as she was now. She gripped Cana's hand as her feet sought for firmer footing, and she winced as she slipped slightly, nearly tumbling into the flowing water. Only Cana's firm guidance kept her from falling, and she felt the water retreat from around her as dry soil greeted her bruised feet.

Cana paused at the top of the bank then, glancing around before pushing onwards. Levy's eyes widened as she noticed the small lamps that twinkled in the night, illuminating the narrow streets as cana entered the far street closest to the woods, passing all but the last one. She rapped sharply several times, then pulled levy around the corner, dragging her fingers along the dark side of the wall till she stopped shortly. Nearly bumping into her guide, Levy started when Cana suddenly began to push her into what felt like crate.

"Cana?" She whispered frantically, unsure if she should resist as a rough blanket was draped over her.

Cana shushed her, gently pushing her down till she lay flush against the splintery boards, and she held still as cana held her in place. "Stay low for now, levy. I'll give the signal when it's safe for you to sit up," she whispered, withdrawing her hand as they heard the door rattle open.

Levy could hear the sound of crunching dirt under boots, but the voices that whispered around her were less discernible. She strained her ears, but couldn't make out the words, and nearly gasped when the wood moved, creaking as someone had pulled on it. Only Cana's reassuring hand touching her back kept her from jumping up. Sighing she settled back down, she listened in as the unfamiliar sounds filtered into her cocoon, and marveled at how the bumpy ride seemed to soothe her, despite the jarring on her already bruised body.

The whisperings that skimmed over her head still were undecipherable, but levy found that she didn't really care anymore. She relaxed, her breathing becoming deeper as the sheer excitement of escaping the castle was slowly replaced by exhaustion. She half wondered what she would wake up to when the sun would be brighter, if the stories she had read were true. Softly her eyes slid closed, memories of brightly colorful inks playing behind the lids as she hoped that the rest of the world was just as colorful.

…...

"Cana, I knew you were crazy but I honestly didn't think you were insane," Jet whispered, gritting the words out through his teeth as they pulled the cart down the path. Cana merely rolled her eyes at him, uncaring that he wouldn't be able to see. He was starting to sound an awful lot like a certain annoying man that they would meet up with soon, and she was just getting comfortable being in the open air again.

She had been surprised to see Jet and Droy emerge from the corner instead of Redfox and Pantherlily, but Jet had quickly whispered that the pair were waiting for them just outside the city gates. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance, but was more than grateful to hear that Redfox had indeed heard her, and passed the message along. 'I shouldn't give the man too many points, he's still an asshole,' she mused to herself, her brow furrowing as she shook her head.

For now, she refused to let herself be distracted, and huffed irritably at jet as they passed the darker streets. The cart had been a necessary evil when it came to their plan, now cana wondered if it would've been better to just leave it and have Levy walk instead. Maybe she was as crazy as Jet had said, but she was also just as determined to see this through. After all, she owed it to the old woman to make sure that the princess was safe.

A soft piercing noise interrupted her thoughts, and the cart squeaked to a stop as the trio held their breath, waiting as the wind began to whistle around them. Hesitantly, Cana pursed her lips and uttered a series of chirps in reply, hoping that it reached the right ears. After a moment, she breathed a small sigh of relief as a chorus of chirps responded, followed by two sets of footsteps.

"About time you made it," grumbled Redfox's voice. A deeper rumbling grunt joined his voice, and both stopped in front of them. She could barely make out their forms in the darkness, but their presence calmed her nonetheless.

"Sorry I'm late," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She could hear him scoffing as Pantherlily approached the cart, and she stepped aside, waiting for his next action curiously. She could hear him shuffling around the back, then stepped next to her. She stiffened when she felt her wrist captured by his larger hand and a thin cord tied around it, connecting her to the other men. Just as she opened her mouth to protest, Pantherlily grunted again.

"Is this the girl you spoke of?" He asked, tugging the blanket free. Cana set her jaw, then grasped the blanket back and set it back protectively over the sleeping girl, scowling at him. He sighed, then motioned Redfox over to them as she crossed her arms, grunting her affirmation to his question. She could feel his eyes contemplating her answer before turning to Redfox.

"You'll have to carry the girl for the time being," he said almost apologetically, gently tucking the edges of the blanket under levy's body as he shifted her closer. Redfox grumbled, and Cana nearly objected when Pantherlily cut them both off as he lifted her up, pressing her into his partner's arms.

"Her feet are hurt, otherwise I would wake her," he explained, and both stilled suddenly as Levy stirred slightly. Cana bit her lip guiltily, flushed with shame as she realized that she had indeed rushed the girl out of the castle with no means of protection. She reached out her arms to take Levy, but Pantherlily gently pushed them down, turning her instead to the road.

"You'll be dead on your feet in an hour's time, and we have a long way to go," he said gently, studiously ignoring Redfox's sputters as Levy began struggling in earnest.

Suddenly she squeaked loudly, a result of when he tightened his grip on her, and a tiny fist shot out of the squirming bundle and smacked sharply across his cheek. Cana suppressed a guffaw as Redfox swore under his breath, trying not to drop her as she kicked and whimpered. More out of concern for Levy than pity for Redfox, Cana moved to their side and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, shushing her.

"Levy, it's alright, we're with friends," she said soothingly, grinning in earnest as Levy nearly smacked Redfox again before settling down, gasping a quiet apology to the aggrieved man. He merely snorted before gathering her firmly back up in his arms, ignoring her squeaks as he turned back to the road, trailing behind Pantherlily. Cana sighed, then shook her head as she joined Jet and Droy behind Redfox and Pantherlily.

"Redfox, you'd better not drop her, otherwise I will kick your ass," she growled lowly, lightly kicking the dirt at his heels to imply how close she was to him. He grunted, refusing to turn and acknowledge her threats as they passed through the city gates, and down the dark road.

"Oi, I'm not going to drop the kid, so knock it off," he snarled when a pebble hit particularly near his ear, bouncing off his collar when she refused to stop.

The squirming girl in his arms, Levy as Cana had called her, had relaxed faster than he thought she would, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. She brought her head up sharply when he spoke, and he idly wondered if he'd have to duck her fist again as she shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm not a kid," she retorted, her soft voice full of indignation. Redfox merely rolled his eyes, disbelieving the entire situation he was in. He was dangerously close to dropping the girl anyways and letting the spy take her instead, but Pantherlily hissed at them to stay silent, saving her from the short fall to the earth. He sighed, not looking forward to the journey as they traipsed on, leaving the dark kingdom behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

The office was warmer than rest of the castle, something that the woman huddled in the chair was slightly grateful for. She clasped her hands tightly, her face set grimly as she waited for the general to return. She felt a shiver of anxiety as her thoughts raced to formulate answers he would want. He was already displeased with finding her in the library, but she feared his wrath after being found in the tower, and with the princess gone.

She had been escorted to his office, and a messenger had been sent to find him and the king. She bit her lip, dreading the moment that the king would look on her in disappointment. She surely had no intentions of defying him, but her curiosity knew no bounds. And though she had no answer for the night before last, she certainly had one concerning the woman who attacked her in the tower.

She jumped slightly as the door swung open, and Lord Acnologia entered the room, his green eyes flickering in irritation as he glanced at her. She hazzard a quick apologetic smile as she shrunk back from him.

"Lady Valeine," he rumbled, his jaw clenching as he lightly bowed his head. She gulped, noticing then that his entourage stood by the door. "You will be escorted back to the king, shortly. However, you will answer the questions I have for you." The growl that emanated from his throat caused the air to vibrate, and she shuddered, rubbing her arms against the sudden chill. Her eyes widened in realization that the men standing just outside the door were her only salvation if he was displeased with her. She nodded, feeling the sting of tears just on her lids, and her lip quivered.

Acnologia ignored the woman's distress, instead he stalked in front of her, gripping his fists in quiet fury. He hadn't the patience to humor the king, and to be made fool of twice in two days was more that he could take. And this woman sniveling in front of him had made the situation worse by merely appearing where she simply should not have been, regardless of her status.

He whirled on her, his fiery eyes freezing her in mid-sob. He frankly didn't care if she was to become the next queen, if she was to be accused of treachery, not even the king could save her.

"My Lady," he gritted out through tightly clenched teeth. "This is the second time you've sat in front of me; care to tell me why you were found in the tower?" She gulped, licking her lips as she stuttered, finding herself unable to look away from his eyes.

"G-general, I don't know how I got into the room, but I know that I was attacked from behind," she rushed out, squeezing her eyes shut and hunching her shoulders. He regarded her for a moment, fists opening and closing as though in some silent combat. He took a deep breath, then leaned over the trembling figure.

"And is the reason why you ventured into the tower the same as the reason you broke into the library?" He all but hissed. She flinched, not looking up as she silently nodded her head, her knuckles becoming white as she gripped her dress. She glanced through cracked lids at the door, hoping that one of the men would come to her rescue. Instead, they only stood idly by, motionless despite the proximity of the general. She could hear the muscles in the general's body creak, and she all but shrieked when he stood back suddenly, turning to grasp the desk and heaved it against the wall. It splintered with the force, showering the group with its contents. As the papers fluttered around them, Acnologia motioned one of the men forward, ignoring the sobbing woman.

"Take the woman back the king," he growled, his shoulders stiff with unbridled rage. The soldier didn't hesitate and pulled Valeine to her feet, gently urging her out the door and away from the furious man. Acnologia pushed pent up air slowly through his nostrils, lowly growling as another soldier ventured forth.

"Sir, there's been reports that the kitchen staff hired a maid to assist the old woman during the summer," he offered, his voice betraying the nervousness he felt. Acnologia spun on his heel, eyes crackling green fire as he reached out and grasped the soldier by the throat, lifting and pinning him against the stone wall.

"When I ask for information, I expect it immediately!" he snarled, teeth bared in a grimace as he squeezed, digging his fingers into the man's soft throat. Croaking, the soldier's fingers grasped at his hand, reminding him of smaller hands that attempted to hold on for life. He nearly roared in rage, and pulled back the soldier's head before slamming it into the wall, cracking his skull open. The soldier's eyes bulged, and a gurgle slipped out of his mouth as acnologia released him. Barely out of breath, Acnologia turned to face the other soldiers, commanding their full attention as the unfortunate soldier crumpled to the floor, unmoving.

"You will find the princess, and this so called 'maid' that invaded the castle," he thundered, and they jumped in obedience. They needed no threat if they didn't comply. The unfortunate soldier was a tame example of the general's wrath if he was displeased. They filed out of the hall quickly, dispersing to their respective wings and departments, issuing orders of their own.

Acnologia stood alone in his office, surrounded by the remains of his desk and the dead man, his muscles flexing in agitation. He had wanted to tear the weak woman apart, to render her silent for her answers, but he could not touch her. Not if he wanted the king to kill him for touching his bride to be. He laughed sardonically at the absurdity of it all. The last queen that lived was foolish enough to question his tactics; it was "unfortunate" that she and her son had fallen to Ice hunters. He could only hope that this woman who was to be the new queen was less intelligent.

…...

The walk in the dark lasted longer than she had been aware of, and sometime during the journey she had slipped back into her slumber, feeling surprisingly safe while being rocked by Redfox's lumbering stride. Maybe that's why she hadn't noticed when she had been tucked into a soft nest of warmth that enveloped her when she finally blinked awake, startled by the bright rays of sunlight that burst into the room. The blankets were softer than she had ever known, and she breathed in wonder as she caressed them gently. A movement next to her caught her off guard, and she reached out to touch the bump that didn't match the color of the bedding.

A soft burr erupted from it, and a head popped up, golden eyes scolding her for disturbing its sleep. With a gasp of astonishment, she recognized the animal and cooed at it, rubbing the chin as a purr began to emanate from the cat's soft chest. Levy looked around, taking in the room with awe as she sat up. It was dingy to say the least, but it was warm with the late summer heat. After blinking for a few moments, Levy clapped her hands to her face smartly, wincing at the pain from one side of her face. 'Still doesn't feel real,' she mused, putting out an arm and pinching it.

The door swung open to reveal a burdened Cana, who stopped suddenly when she saw what Levy was doing and laughed as she plopped the sack on the bed, disturbing the cat who jumped off and dashed out of the opened door. Embarrassed, Levy puffed her cheeks out as she crossed her arms, scowling as Cana poked her shoulder teasingly.

"Don't be mad, I wouldn't believe it either," she laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed and pushing the sack towards the girl. "This isn't your size, but it'll be much better for you to wear than that dress you have," she said, almost apologetically. Levy blinked, pulling open the sack and reaching in. Feeling soft yet sturdy cotton, she tugged out a simple red dress and boots that looked bigger than her tiny feet could manage, but Levy could feel the tears of gratitude prick at her eyes. She smiled up at her friend, and giggled as she grasped the clothing to her, already cherishing it.

"Can I keep them after I get better clothing?" She asked, her eyes sparkling in happiness. Cana laughed, shrugging as she poked Levy's forehead this time, causing her to squeak.

"Whatever you want, though I think you might want rethink that in the future," she chuckled, standing to tug the blanket off of the girl. Levy gasped at the sudden gust of cooling air brushing her legs, then started when she glanced at her bandaged feet. She felt a prick of fear as she whipped her head towards Cana, confusion marring the happiness in her eyes. But Cana only smiled reassuringly, holding out her hand for the petite girl to take.

"I have to apologize for your feet," she said gently, lifting Levy out of the bed and gingerly on her toes. "They'll heal quickly though, thanks to Pantherlily." She looped her arm around Levy's waist, guiding her out of the room and down the hall. Levy hissed lightly, pain unexpectedly lacing her soles as she tried to tip toe where Cana was taking her, barely listening as she focused on attempting to walk. She gasped when she realized that Cana was repeating herself, blushing in guilty embarrassment as she turned her focus to the brunette.

"I'll have to trim more of your hair to tidy it up," Cana said, chuckling lightly, eyeing the wild mess that remained of Levy's poor hair. She smothered a grin when she spotted a glimmer of dull blue near the roots, undoubtedly the girl's original color. Just as well that they needed a much deserved bath to rid themselves of the dirt they had accumulated during the escape, and Cana mulled over the best way of how to proceed. It would have to include far more soap than she had planned for, and she hoped that the inn owner would be kind enough to not charge her later on.

Levy's face had a thoughtful look on it, and Cana was about to explain when the petite girl nodded slowly, a small yet sad smile on her face.

"I suppose it's a must for my hair," she said quietly, reaching up to tug on a ragged end of one of the mats, wincing slightly when it pulled at her scalp. Alman had given up on combing it when she had been younger, and the hair tangled too easily in the straw that filled the bed she had been allowed to have. As she had been unable to cut it to manageable lengths, it had balled into a painful mass and collected more dirt and grime, making it easy to catch for Acnologia. She set her small shoulders firm, catching Cana off guard and bobbed her head. The rest of the hair was going, she decided, and if she could help it, never growing past her shoulders again.

…...

"They're taking their sweet ass time," growled Redfox as he leaned back in his chair, contemplating throwing the slightly dried bread roll at Droy as they sat at the table, waiting for the girls to appear. Pantherlily had insisted that they feasted now, gathering their strength for the next leg of the journey which would take them to the coast farther west of the main road. The thicker woods would provide the cover they would need, and Redfox was thankful that the sun was brighter here than it was up north, giving the sky its true and natural color of blue. While he wouldn't outright say it out loud, he couldn't deny that he missed it during his travels to the dark land. The air smelled better here was well, though the inn they were in currently could definitely use more open windows. His nose crinkled as another waft of stink breezed their way, and he nearly gagged. He was contemplating running for the bathhouse that resided on the outside of the back end of the inn, the only saving grace of this dump. Even the smell of feminine oils would be preferable to sitting in the dusty musk.

He remained sitting, however. The door that led to the bath house remained locked, and only Cana's threat of circumcising him prevented him from breaking the door down for at least a breath of air. He tsk'd irritably, crossing his arms impatiently as Pantherlily rolled his eyes at him, sighing into his cup. Jet and Droy were happily ignoring him, their heads bent together over a slip of parchment that they had borrowed from Redfox. A rather dangerous exercise on their part, he mused, noticing that it was one of the papers that showed the intricate loops of forbidden text. Not that he cared in particular, but if the little slip of a girl was anything that Cana had claimed her to be, then the men were wasting their time.

His eyes narrowed as he finally reached for another roll, thinking back when the girl had fallen asleep in his arms the night before. She was featherlike, and almost too small to be a girl. It'd be more accurate to call her a giant fairy. She certainly didn't seem like one, however, and when he finally had the light to properly look at her for the first time, he had to wonder why Cana vouched for her. She looked more like a street urchin at her best than a supposed Ice reader. He had to hand it to her for her spirit though; she'd nailed him pretty good when her tiny fist connected with his chin, nearly throwing him to the ground. Not that it hurt or anything, he thought as he rubbed the studds that graced the skin just under his lips. He frowned, wondering if Cana was doing the smaller girl-child any favors by dragging her to the bath house to get cleaned up. Cana had shielded her with most of her body from their sight, screaming at them not to even bother looking if they wished to remain with their eyes.

"You're not thinking of telling them to hurry, are you?" Pantherlily's voice cut into his thoughts, and he snorted derisively, shaking his head.

"Fuck no, I'm not flamebrain," he muttered, sniffing the roll he had taken, wondering if he could do more damage to the walls of the inn with the dry pastry. While it was true he wouldn't peep on the girls, primarily Cana, he was becoming more impatient by the minutes it took for them to return. Just how long did they need to scrub off minute bits of dirt?

As if on cue, the door creaked open and the two stepped into the room, apparently finished. Cana waltzed on in front of Levy, still hiding her from sight as they walked to the bar. Cana slipped coins across the smooth surface, an awkward smile of apology on her face. Curiosity gnawed at him now, demanding satisfaction as the two figures then approached the group, interrupting the pow wow that Jet and Droy were having. Redfox frowned then, stifling the slight annoyance he felt as he looked at the pair. Both were wearing the dull red dresses of servitude, and Levy's head was covered with a dark cowl, hiding most of her head in shadows. He could see that her skin was brighter than before, however, and his eyes begin to rake over her slight form. He blinked a little, wondering if the light was playing tricks with his eyes as Pantherlily leaned forward, announcing that they ought to depart soon.

A sudden clap from Cana startled him, and he realized that he wasn't the only one staring at Levy, who was fidgeting awkwardly with her fingers, shyly averting her eyes away from them. She jumped slightly when Cana propelled her to the seat, urging her to eat as she glared at the men, accusing them of being rude for staring. Redfox bit back a retort as Levy plopped into the seat across from him, gingerly reaching for the plate of cheese and bread while Cana slid a cup of ale next to her. Her skin was definitely paler than he had remembered it, her fingers dainty yet slightly bruised. His jaw clenched suddenly as his gaze climbed up her arm and to her face, and he felt his blood freeze.

While the inn was dimmer inside, it still provided the light the reflected off of pools of melted amber that met his own widening ruby orbs. They were gently framed by short locks of blue hair, and the blood that was frozen began to pulse a new, throbbing through his veins as a blush rose to his cheeks. He whipped his head to the conversation that he somehow failed to notice next to him, praying that Cana hadn't noticed. The cowl that the girl wore was obviously protection against curious eyes such as his, but his curiosity was now feeding a slow hunger to know more about her. Every now and again his eyes glanced over to her against his will, taking in the sight of her. Her face was lit slightly, but he could still make out the soft creamy skin that matched her hands, her chapped lips hiding a soft rosy pink color that he couldn't tear his eyes from. She'd catch him with those mesmerizing eyes, and he'd rip his own back to the others who hadn't paid them heed for the last few minutes.

He swiped the cup of ale in front of him, hiding the increasing blush that would betray him, thankful that no one else had noticed yet that he was thoroughly distracted. Street urchin, eh? He thought sardonically. Definitely more fae than he had expected, and he was helpless but to wonder how blue her hair truly was. He glanced away again as the urge to pull the hood off of her head could become more than an idle thought, his fingers twitching in irritation at the notion. This time, he hadn't escaped notice, and nearly started when Cana's dagger like glare pierced him from other side of the table. He cleared his throat, standing suddenly and immediately gathering the group's attention.

"I'm gonna get the supplies together," he grumbled, refusing to look at the girl sitting across from him. Not waiting for a response, he turned and nearly bolted for the door, leaving the others to wonder what had suddenly gotten into him, including himself. There was no denying that he was definitely surprised by the small girl, they had all been shocked in her change of appearance. He growled under his breath, wondering if Cana was laughing at him for his reaction or planning his death.

…..

The golden rays of the sun were gently dancing through the leaves as gusts of wind stirred up gentle puffs of dust on the road they traveled, and Levy sighed, leaning back in the box seat. Nothing escaped her curious eyes as they flitted around rapidly, trying to take in everything all at once till it made her almost dizzy in wonder. She had to resist the urge to jump off of the wagon to explore all the new colors she saw, and to run her hands through the patches of foliage they passed. She wondered if she seemed silly, whipping her head about as each new thing caught her attention. Pantherlily merely chuckled at her lightly, amused by her antics. He chuckled when she reached out her hands as they passed under a grove of willow trees, grasping at the draping branches that tugged at her hood, pulling it free as they rounded the corner of the road. She closed her eyes as the sun washed over her loose hair, nearly shivering in pleasure as the warmth blanketed her, wrapping her in a peaceful embrace.

"I told ya, I ain't gonna do anything!" Redfox's indignant voice hollered, breaking the silence suddenly.

"And I told you, I don't trust you, so stay away from her!" Cana's shrill voice responded, nearly bouncing off the trees.

Pantherlily sighed, burying his face in his hands as Levy nearly jumped out the seat in surprise from the noise. She turned to find Cana just about to pull her dagger out and face the larger man sitting opposite of her while he lifted his hands defensively, glowering at her. Behind them on horseback, Jet and Droy were shaking their heads in exasperation at the exchange between the two. They had barely managed two hours of tense peace between them, a rather lengthy record by Pantherlily's account. However, his patience was fraying about as quickly as they were becoming louder. He turned to the two, teeth bared in a grimace as he snarled at them.

"I will have peace this whole trip or you will walk to the boat!" His voice boomed over theirs, and Levy flinched back from the darker man, startled. Cana and Redfox instantly shut up, just as surprised by his outburst. Pantherlily pointed at them, irritation radiating from his whole body as Cana huffed while Redfox sat back, clearly attempting to resist rolling his eyes. "I mean it, especially you," Pantherlily said gruffly, glaring at him. Redfox bristled, teeth grinding as he gestured at a scowling Cana.

"Tch, I'll keep the peace fi she'll keep that blade sheathed," he growled as she sniffed in disdain, sitting back in her seat. Her hand remained on her dagger, however, and she merely raised a sardonic eyebrow at him.

"I'll keep the blade sheathed if you don't bother Levy," she grumbled, earning an annoyed sigh from the affronted man, who rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I ain't even trying to bother her, I was just looking," he protested, folding his arms in defense. Cana furrowed her brows at him, twitching her thumb over the dull metal pommel in her hand. "Or is that a sin in your book too?" He demanded, and she smirked at him in affirmation. He scoffed then, mumbling curses under his breath as he stood in the back of the wagon, and called to Droy, the closest of the riders.

"Swap with me, I don't feel like getting my balls whacked off," he called, jumping off of the wagon and walked back to the duo. Droy paused, pulling his horse to a stop and looking at Cana, who shrugged then nodded at him. He sighed dramatically, dismounting and handing the reins over to Redfox, then trotted to catch up with the wagon. Redfox easily pulled himself up on the horse, ignoring the snorts of the beast as he urged it forward, spurring it into a gallop till he passed them by. He slowed to a canter slightly ahead of them, refusing to look back.

Cana sighed as Droy hauled himself into the wagon, huffing from the exertion. Levy sighed as well, staring at Cana inquisitively as Droy plopped himself in Redfox's place, unashamedly staring at her as he settled in the seat. Since they had met up with the group of men, Cana's demeanor had changed drastically when Redfox was concerned, and Levy couldn't help but wonder why she didn't like the taller man. Sure, he had the appearance of a barbarian, with his long, dark hair waving wildly in the wind as the many piercings that dotted his face and arms sparkled in the light. But there was nothing monstrous about his eyes the chance times they met. Rather, she felt the warmth that his red eyes reflected in the firelight, and she'd glance away just as quickly as he did, fighting the blush that threatened to glow from her cheeks. He'd been just as gentle when he carried her the night before, despite her accidental actions against him.

She could understand their reactions, though. She'd been just as surprised as they had been when Cana beamingly pressed the polished silver in her hands in the bath house that morning. "My hair..." She had breathed, nearly shocked when she didn't recognize herself, tugging at the new length her blue locks rested at. She bit her lip, fighting the tears that pooled at the corners of her eyes, recalling vaguely that someone special had the same shade as her. Cana's arms slipped around her in a comforting hug, murmuring apologies and reassurances that her hair would grow back. She chuckled lightly then, grinning up at Cana as she replied that she liked it that length. Then, just before they had left the bath house, Cana handed her the hood, explaining that her hair would draw eyes from everywhere, and that it'd be safer to travel with the hood on until they reached their guild.

Still, Cana had no objections to the other three men gazing at her, causing her to squirm uncomfortably in her seat as she pulled the hood back over her wind blown locks. She figured that she'd learn sooner or later why Cana didn't like Redfox, but didn't relish the upcoming bickering if she asked about it now. She turned back to face forward, starting when she spotted Redfox surreptitiously glancing at her over his shoulder, safe for the moment from Cana's ever watching gaze. She grinned at him then, smothering a chuckle as he jumped, obviously caught, and whirled his head back to the road. Pantherlily sighed next to her, shaking his head as he rested his chin in his hand, his other hand grasping the reins.

"What I wouldn't give for a good drink," he grumbled, huffing as Cana laughed behind them, lost in the conversation with the other two men behind them. "It'd cure the headache I get from dealing with these two idiots." Levy chuckled, smiling as she regarded the dark man.

"Are they usually like that?" She asked, glancing back at redfox's stiff back as Pantherlily expelled a long breath, indicating his displeasure.

"All the damn time, at least whenever they're forced to be in the same area," he said, rubbing the bridge of his brow in irritation. "They're worse than kids, but at least they somewhat hold back from killing each other." He shook his head in frustration, and Levy's eyes widened in surprise. She glanced over her shoulder, wondering if Cana would indeed try killing the larger man. She did get into the castle, and managed to stay undercover without anyone realizing who she really was. But as Alman's aid, Levy had only seen the kind side that never argued with her or Alman, and she pondered if she was finally seeing the real Cana. She was still very kind to the petite girl, if not over protective of her. She was startled out of her thoughts when Redfox suddenly yelled, goading his horse into a gallop and disappearing around the curve ahead of them.

"He's pretty good about doing that too," Pantherlily grumbled, raising a sardonic eyebrow as they watched the dust fly. "Running off the first chance he gets to buy more ale than he needs, the foolish boy."

Levy couldn't hold back the quiet giggle that bubbled forth, ducking her shoulders shyly as Cana suddenly popped up, draping her arms over the back of the seat.

"What's he off in a hurry for, or do I even need to ask?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she scowled, and Levy sighed again, merely shrugging.

They didn't have long to wait, however, as Redfox returned nearly as fast as he had left them, his mount huffing in agitation. "We got trouble," he snapped, turning the horse to block the road slightly, turning to look back towards the road. "Soldiers at the crossroad, wearing the royal insignia." He turned his head back to them, his eyes flashing over levy's hooded figure, gesturing rapid motions at the others.

"North or south?" Pantherlily demanded, pulling the reins up short. Levy jumped when a gentle hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. She turned to Cana, confusion and fear mixed in her eyes as the older girl's grim yet steady eyes remained on Redfox, waiting for his answer.

"South, Panther, and you three know what that means," came the grunted reply. Cana hissed slightly, narrowing her eyes at the man. Levy's head whipped from cana to Pantherlily, then to Redfox, her brows pulling together as he rode the horse closer to her side. Pantherlily sighed, then stopped the wagon, standing as he handed the reins to Cana.

"Redfox, I-" she began, her voice shaking with fury as she yanked the reins away, ignoring the darker man as he jumped off of the wagon and called to Jet.

"Save it, spy, we're in a rush here and they like you better than us," he snapped, his red eyes sparkling in annoyance. He sighed, then turned to Levy. "Hate to say it, but you'd better come with me and Pantherlily now," he said gently, surprising her as he held out his hand for her to take. Cana sputtered, nearly leaping over Levy to swat his hand away. He glared at her over the tiny girl's head, causing her to duck awkwardly to avoid the daggers his eyes sent her way. "Oi, this is the best bet if you want the girl to survive getting back to the guild," he growled, his teeth bared.

"He's right, Cana," Pantherlily said, rising up on the horse previously riden by Jet. "If we can get by with Levy unnoticed, then we can get to the boat faster, and you know Shagotte won't leave without the rest of you." His voice was calm, yet stern, and Cana sighed, frowning in disapproval as she settled in Pantherlily's original seat.

"Fine, but she rides with Pantherlily," she began, glowering at the hand that Redfox offered to Levy again. Levy bit her lip, glancing at the put out girl as she slouched in the seat, then turned to him just as he was opening his mouth to argue more and slapped her hand in his. Surprised, he stared at her suddenly determined face, watching the turmoil in her eyes as she nodded at him before turning back to a slack jawed Cana.

"It's okay if we're meeting at the boat, right?" She asked, her voice light with hope. Cana sighed, shaking her head as he pulled Levy's hand, guiding her onto the horse behind him.

"I mean it this time, Redfox," she said, snapping the reins sharply against the horse's flank. "If anything happens to her, you are a dead man walking."

…...

"AtchOO!"

Redfox twitched as the girl sneezed behind him, victim to the pollen they stirred up as the horses trotted through the field. It wasn't the first time she had sneezed, and he had to bite his tongue in order not to cackle at her, pity mixing with the amusement. They had no other way to go once they had stepped off the road, diverting the way they traveled in order to avoid the checkpoint further up on the road. Redfox had wondered if the girl was curious about the situation, feeling her tense arms twitch at every bump they rode over as they entered the small glade. Little did he know that she was in the process of opening her mouth to speak when suddenly, her nose tickled. The erupting noise surprised him, sounding like a cross between a cat sneezing and squeaking. He was glad that she couldn't see his face, or the blush that rushed to his cheeks. She sounded so damn cute, sneezing again and sniffling miserably.

"I don't get it," her snuffly voice whispered behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder to look inquisitively at her. Her hood had been knocked off by her sneezing, only the top of her wild blue hair was visible. He had to grit his teeth together, silently cursing Cana's threats and promises to stay away from the petite woman. While he couldn't see her face, he had no doubt that her eyes would be watery, adding to the effect they somehow had on him. He huffed slightly, annoyed that the small girl already had him flustered and all she had done was sneeze.

"What, short stuff?" He asked gruffly, snapping his eyes back forward, the backend of Pantherlily's horse in full view as it left a trampled trail for them to follow. She huffed back in annoyance, clearly not liking the nickname he picked for her.

"Why I'm sneezing so bad right now," she said, sniffling in emphasis. Another sneeze erupted from her, and this time he couldn't hold back a snort of amusement, grinning at the poor girl's misery. He patted the hands that gripped at his belt sympathetically, ignoring her quiet whine at his reaction.

"It might be the flowers themselves, they make some people sneeze," Pantherlily said, having heard the sneezing behind Redfox's back. He slowed his pace slightly, turning back to them as a gust of wind stirred the pollen even more. Levy groaned, feeling the tingle in her nose as another sneeze threatened to explode from her. "It seems that we ought to hurry to escape the flower storm," Pantherlily added, noting the way she turned her face into the back of Redfox's back caused the bigger man to stiffen slightly, his face reddening. Bemused, Pantherlily turned back, hastening his horses gait and chuckling. He'd get hell about it later, but it was a rare occasion when he was able to witness Redfox confounded by the fairer sex, and Levy seemed to be one of the adept ones. It was certainly a sight to behold, and one he wasn't going to forget, or let the younger man forget either.

His smile of amusement turned to a grin of discovery, as the coast appeared in front of them, the black sand of the beach stretching alongside them and disappearing into a deep blue that mirrored the sky as it rushed away from them in white tipped peaks. The town was just ahead, and Pantherlily could just make out the sails of the ships that slowly cruised in, waiting for the tide to offer a better opportunity to moor at the docks. One set of sails in particular set his heart throbbing, and he was more than pleased to see it closer than the others, gently swaying in the swells of the ocean. As they turned to the town, Levy's gasp of amazement was barely heard over the breeze coming up from over the rocks, washing them with the salty smell of the brine.

Levy breathed deep, the wet wind washing the flower pollen from her poor nose, and she was thankful to finally stop the irritating sneezes in time to see the little town. Her eyes widened, and she turned her head about, taking in the sights. She giggled slightly when the gulls swooped over the rocks, diving for critters left in shallow tide pools.

"Is this your first time seeing the ocean?" Redfox asked, his voice rumbling through his back. She smiled, nodding as the wind brushed through her blue locks, whipping them around her face. "You ought to cover up, we're getting closer," he warned, and she started, quickly pulling the hood back over her head securely as they rode on. She shivered slightly as they passed by other travelers, hoping that none would stare at her. She tightened her grip, nearly jumping when Redfox patted her hands again. "You'll be fine, shorty," he said, and she gritted her teeth in annoyance. She really didn't like the term, and wished that she had Cana's strength to snap at him as the brunette did. "You're with us, so you'll be safe," he continued on blithely, and squeezed her fingers gently before releasing them. The gesture was small, but set her at ease as they passed through the gates of the village, the horses hooves thudding on the compact earth under them.

"We'll have to wait for the tide for them to dock," Pantherlily said casually, reining in his horse till he was side by side with Redfox's steed. "I'll take the horses to the stables, you find somewhere decent to wait." The last part was accompanied with a pointed stare, and Redfox sniffed, almost insulted at the insinuation as Levy glanced between the two, confused by the conversation. The dark haired man in front of her pointed suddenly, and Pantherlily nodded as Redfox slid off, holding his arms up for her to jump into.

"Oi, we're not taking the horses; time to get off of it," he grumbled when she only stared at him dumbly. She scowled lightly, sighing as she fumbled slightly, nowhere near as graceful as the man who caught her when she slipped from the saddle. She gasped when her feet twinged painfully, and grabbed at his shirt before she could fall. She bit her lip, inhaling slowly as she fought the pain, rolling her soles around in the over-sized boots till she could feel spots that didn't ache as much. Sighing, she pushed herself away from his arm, willing herself to walk normally. She was about to wander from his side when he caught her arm, pulling her gently back to his side.

"You oughta stay by us, even neutral towns like this has scum in it," he warned quietly, leading both her and the horse to where Pantherlily waited for them. She gulped, feeling the sweat bead on her upper lip as scenarios of evil looking men rushed at them flashed in her mind. She nodded, placing herself as humanly possible close to him without clinging to him as he led the way to their next destination; a small inn down the street near the harbor.

She pulled her hood closer as they pushed into the inn, breathing a sigh of relief as they sat in the blessedly empty room. She lifted her feet up and placed them across another stool, grateful to be off of them for the time being, and looked around the room. It was a bit brighter than the one they had left that morning, and Refox leaned back, relaxing in his seat as he signaled for the bar keep to bring them a carafe of ale. As the tired old man brought their cups over, she leaned closer to him, warily eyeing the man from under her bangs till he turned and walked away.

"So what do we do now?" She asked quietly, sniffing at the drink suspiciously as Redfox gulped his own drink. He sighed, shooting his eyes towards the door as he set his cup down, feeling her twitch next to him as he moved closer as he reached for the plate of food set near them. He snagged a slice of cheese, setting it back down after sniffing it and deciding otherwise.

"We wait for the others to arrive before we leave for the boat," he said simply, exhaling slowly as he settled back, not anticipating the sailing aspect of their continuing journey. It would be far from heavenly, and he sipped his ale to hide his dread.


	7. chapter 5

The ocean was rougher than she had ever thought it to be, and she found herself clinging to the ropes the entirety of the time they had been to sea. She silently cursed as her boot slipped on the wet wood as yet another swell raised the boat from under her feet, and her grip on the ropes tightened while she sought a dry spot. She felt ridiculous as she struggled, flinging her arms out for balance as she finally pushed herself up. Drawing in a quick breath, she looked up to her destination; the Captain's quarters. Ignoring the chuckles from the other sailors, she pushed off, squeaking as she tripped and slid for the stairs, catching the railing in a death grip before she could fall on her ass again. 

'It's not fair,' she wailed in her mind, blinking back tears of humiliation as another man passed her by, easily running on the deck with the grace of a cat. She had barely gained her balance, yet she wanted nothing more than to move along without looking like a babe learning to walk. She huffed, clambering up the steps, doing her best not to slip for the umpteenth time. She supposed it could be worse; she could at least thank her lucky stars that she hadn't been seasick like Redfox. 

 

…. 

 

 

From the first wave out, he had turned a rather sickly shade of green and rushed for the bulwark, nearly threw himself over. Levy grimaced as the sound of sickness reached them, and felt a stab of worry when the others guffawed at his affliction. He'd remained down in the cabin ever since, refusing to leave the bunk he'd dragged himself to. 

"Tch, useless till we hit dry ground, eh?" Cana harumphed, shaking her head at the unfortunate man as he glared at them from under his arms. Groaning, he merely lifted his hand and flipped her off before diving for the binge pail stationed nearby, retching bile. Tsking in disapproval, she smacked his shoulder as Levy clung to the ladder nearby, her eyes wide as the ship rolled gently. Redfox spat into the pail, and shot a dark look at the brunette. 

"Wait till you get sick, spy. I'm sure your targets will appreciate the trails of puke you leave behind," he moaned, gripping the edge of the bunk. He gasped when another wave sent the ship rocking, and he buried his head into the pillow, his body taut as he waited for the rolling to ease. Panting, he leaned over the edge of the bed and hung over the pail, looking pathetic in his illness. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Levy asked suddenly, her voice colored in concern. While her balance was tenuous at best, it hadn't thrown her stomach around or left her bed bound. She couldn't imagine the degree that he felt, and felt twinges of sympathy as he limply waved at them. 

"The first day is the worst for him, he'll settle more as we go on." Levy jumped, startled to hear Pantherlily's voice suddenly above her as his head popped over the edge of the hold. He held his rather large hand out for her to take hold, and motioned to Cana that she was to follow as well. "There's nothing to do for him till he gets used to it," he continued as Levy glanced one last time over her shoulder at the beleaguered man before allowing him to help her up the ladder. Cana sighed, recognizing the nervous look in her eyes. She scowled, pinching the bridge of her brow as he heaved again, grumbling as the pail slid closer to him. 

"I hope he's right, Redfox," she muttered, not waiting for his response as she walked to the ladder and began climbing. A muffled groan was all she could hear just before she broke out into the sunshine, free from the stifling hold. Pantherlily was leading a stumbling Levy, who clung onto his arm as he strode to the captain's cabin, gently correcting her when she swayed too far to one side. Cana chuckled, watching the poor girl fumble a bit, sighing in relief as Pantherlily opened the door to the cabin and ushered her in. He paused, turning back as Cana trotted up the stairs, nodding at him as she passed by. 

The inside of the captain's cabin was bright thanks to the oversized windows, letting in more than enough light to bathe the mahogany desk littered in charts and notes. On one side of the desk sat Levy, who gazed around the room with open wonder and amazement, her amber eyes sparkling in delight as they glossed over the many books sitting precariously on the shelves. She risked a glance at the charts, swinging her feet as they dangled off the edge of her chair, her fingers caught under her legs to prevent unsolicited touching. 

On the other side of the desk and occupying the far grander chair sat the captain, Shagotte. Cana bit her lip lightly, suddenly nervous as the white haired woman merely nodded at her, keeping her grey eyes on the blue haired girl in front of her. It wasn't often that she had the pleasure of keeping Shagotte company, but each meeting was always a bit of an adventure. As Cana took the seat Pantherlily offered her, Shagotte quietly leaned forward, leaning her elbows on her desk and folding her fingers together. Blithely immersed in the maps in front of her, Levy hummed as her eyes skimmed the lines, jolting when Shagotte cleared her throat gently. 

"We haven't been introduced yet," Shagotte said cheerfully, quirking her lips up in a gentle smile. Levy beamed, and Cana blinked, grinning as Levy proudly introduced herself. Bowing her head slightly, the captain turned to the brunette, greeting her finally. As Cana nodded in return, Shagotte placed her hands on her desk, sighing as her eyes flicked over to Pantherlily. "I wanted all of us to talk privately for a bit," she   
confessed. Levy cocked her head in confusion, and Shagotte smiled. 

"I've heard stories about you from the others, dear," she started. "But what I'd like to know is why the princess of the north is sitting in front of me." Levy stiffened, frozen in shock as Cana nearly jumped up, eyes wide in astonishment. 

"How did you-?" She gasped, grasping the desk. Shagotte leaned back slightly, surprised. Her smile returned as she recovered, holding her hand up as she began to explain. 

"Not many people travel to the north anymore," she said quietly, a sad look on her face. "Even less remember what the late queen looked like." She glanced at Levy, who trembled in her seat, eyes in her lap as her fingers found each other and began to twist. "The resemblance is almost uncanny. However, I can assure you that your history is your own, and will not leave this room if you wish it." Pantherlily grunted from his spot next to the door, nodding in agreement. Levy looked up at Shagotte, her brow furrowed in worry as she glanced at Cana. The spy only stared pensively at Shagotte, sighing as her shoulders drooped, and she rubbed her brows. 

"For the time being, it's safer if she remains anonymous," she said, leaning forward again. "It'll be dangerous enough due to her being an Ice Reader, it would be a bonus if hunters were to learn that she was royalty on top of that." Her eyes glanced over to Levy, and the blue haired girl couldn't suppress a shiver of dread, clenching her fingers in her lap. She jumped slightly when Cana's hand covered hers, squeezing reassuringly. After a moment, she nodded. Cana turned back to Shagotte, and began to tell her story. She started from when she had first slipped into the castle and was assigned to Alman, up to the her decision to rescue the girl and the actual event. Throughout her tale, the other three listened intently, eyes widening in amazement. Levy's mouth was agape in awe, it was exactly how she had imagined it in her story books, and she smiled slightly when Cana spoke of the visits to her room in the tower. Then Cana sighed, her eyes turning dark with melancholy. 

Shagotte considered the spy quietly for a bit, occasionally glancing at Pantherlily then back at her, her fingers steeped in front of pursed lips. Pantherlily himself remained by the door, frowning as Cana paused, then turned to the girl sitting next to her. 

"There's a new queen as well," she said softly, watching as Levy's eyes grew round with disbelief, blinking rapidly as she shook her head in disbelief. 

"I don't understand," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Father was supposed to call for me when he was better, why is he marrying her?" Tears began to pool at the corners of her eyes, and she desperately tried to gulp back the wail that was building up in her chest. After all the years she had stayed in the tower, was she nothing more than a memory left forgotten? Unbidden, the image of her father cradling her mother flashed through her mind, and her shoulders hunched together, trembling as her breath hitched quietly. 

"I don't know why, princess," Cana said softly, wrapping her arm around the petite girl's quivering shoulders. "But I do know that you're better off being out of that tower than at the mercy of that man." 

"I agree," Shagotte said, sighing as she stood up, and walked to the small table that was bolted to the deck nearby, snatching the pitcher of wine and several glasses before turning back to the pair. As she set the glasses in front of them, she gently patted Levy's shoulder, smiling kindly as she poured the pink wine. "And if it's any help, there are plenty of people here and at the guild who would support you no matter what." She slid the glass towards Levy, nodding encouragingly as the girl sniffled, and took the drink from her. She sighed as she sipped the cool liquid, surprised at the sweetness on her lips. 

"So, aside from attaining freedom from the tower, is there anything else you want to do?" Shagotte asked conversationally, passing a glass to Pantherlily. He respectfully declined it with an upheld hand, and Levy nearly missed the sparkle that passed between the captain and the towering dark man. She stared for a moment before Shagotte's question registered, and she glanced back to the maps strewn across the desk, feeling as though she had intruded on a private moment. She cleared her throat, sipping more of the sweet wine as Cana gulped hers down. 

"I want to find my brother," she said softly, fingering the edge of the closest parchment. She glanced up to gauge the captain's reaction, and found that all three of them were staring at her, mouths either agape or set grimly in a thin line. 

"Your brother, Prince Jellal?" Pantherlily asked, blinking in surprise. Levy nodded, biting her lip nervously. Cana sighed, holding her empty glass out for another serving as Shagotte considered the girl sitting in front of her. 

"You do know that he's considered to be dead, right?" Shagotte asked gently, waving away the glass that Cana held out, tsking gently when the brunette huffed at her, pouting. 

"I do, I've known for years," Levy sighed, shoulders slumping as her head dipped down, her eyes beginning to shine. After a moment, she lifted her head to face her again, a spark of determination glittering in her amber eyes. "But the paper that Cana gave me said that he's missing, and there's a chance that he's alive, right?" Her voice wavered slightly, but her face was full of hope. 

Shagotte sighed, smiling slightly as she set the pitcher back on the table gently, then knelt down in front of the girl, gently taking her hands and squeezing them. "There's a slim possibility that he could be alive,   
Levy," she began, her eyes far away in thought. "Even if a parchment says that he's not confirmed to be dead, it'd be most likely that he is." She looked the girl straight in the face then, her eyes softening when Levy bit her lip, obviously struggling not to break out into tears in front of her. "But if there was a chance, how would you find him, Levy?" Shagotte asked gently, giving her fingers another comforting squeeze. 

Levy pondered for a bit, then after a moment shook her head, sighing sadly. Aside from the wild hope of finding her family, there was nothing that she knew of. She frowned, silently rebuffing her fantasies of finding her brother. How indeed was she supposed to find her brother? She could vaguely remember just his silhouette, and almost nothing more. The old feeling of guilt was washing through her again, and she gulped back the knot in her throat, refusing to let the wetness in her eyes spill over. A gentle hand touched her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts as she turned to the owner, Cana. 

"We'll find something about him for sure, Levy," she said, smiling reassuringly. "But we should first get you settled into everyday life too, since you're free. Then we'll look for your brother when you're ready." 

"And we'll help as well when the time comes too," Shagotte added, smiling in agreement, glancing at Pantherlily expectantly. He nodded, grinning warmly at the trio. Levy sighed, smiling in relief as she wrapped her arms around Cana. 

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging her tightly and squeezing her eyes shut so her tears wouldn't escape. "For everything that you've done." Cana chuckled, returning the hug. 

"We've still got a lot to do, Levy," she said, poking the girl's shoulder. "And we'll have to start with the north." 

 

…. 

 

 

"You think there really is a chance that her brother is alive?" Pantherlily asked, pulling the chair that Levy had occupied. Both girls had left the cabin only moments ago to plan the route to the guild from the village, and Levy had nearly scuttled comically across the ever rolling floor, still unable to claim her sea legs. Shagotte sighed, shrugging as she reached for the pitcher of wine. As she poured it into her cup, Pantherlily slid a glass closer, drawing a smile from the captain as she poured the wine into his glass. 

"Possibly, but it'll be difficult for sure to even start a journey like that," she said, sliding into the captain's chair. "There's a war going on up North, and I don't want to start traveling into other's territory, even if the bribes are tantalizing." She fixed him with a anxious stare, gripping her glass with nervous fingers. "Plus, I swore to Carla that I wouldn't travel past the routes that I fixed; I'm not about to fail her anymore than I have." 

Pantherlily leaned forward then, wrapping his fingers around her tense hands gently and squeezing comfortingly. "Your daughter is stronger than you think, and she's proud of what she is; the daughter of a pirate king," he said, smiling gently at her. She huffed at him, but smiled back as her eyes dropped to their fingers, rubbing hers against his rough ones. Oh, how she had missed him, and his gentle words and touches. She couldn't remember the last time they had shared a quiet moment together like this, but he had never left her thoughts when he was off her ship, adventuring in the wilderness on his own path. 'Someday, maybe we'll be more than this,' she thought wistfully as her fingers loosened from her glass, twining with his briefly. At the moment, it was all she allowed them, dreading the lonely nights remembering the warmth that his presence brought. She cleared her throat, mentally shaking away her thoughts as she focused on the topic at hand, her eyes beginning to harden. 

"Be that as it may, there's a line I can't cross. Even if I'm neutral in the pirate world, I can't risk my true affiliations," she said, glancing at the maps under their hands. Her jaw clenched lightly, and her fingers tightened in his grasp as she traced the boundaries dotted on the parchment. 'Too many enemies know me,' she thought. A slight shiver ran down her back as she thought of the scum raging through the quiet town where the guild lay, and ransacking the buildings. She was no stranger to it, and even played part in some of the more savage sackings. Her title was an honor badge to most, a target to some of the greedier and jealous of pirates. Her daughter was far from safe even if they knew who she was, and she was forever grateful that the guild that took her in was home to some of the strongest warriors in the land and sea. She trusted their master, and the people who helped in looking after her. In exchange for their help, she had offered free rides to those who needed it most, hence how she met the giant dark man who was in front of her now, gently caressing her knuckles with his thumb. 

"In which we understand, and accept. Just know that everyone is willing to help out, no matter what," Pantherlily said, pulling her hand closer and pressing his lips to her fingers. She sighed, smiling at his   
persistence as her heart tugged. 

"Such the gentleman, why aren't you a knight instead?" She teased, giggling. He merely laughed against her knuckles, and she blushed as the warm twinkle in his eyes sparkled at her. 

"Because the only king I'd swear fealty to won't let me," he rumbled as he regarded her pink cheeks, then threw caution to the wind as he reached forward with his other hand and drew closer. She inhaled, knowing what was about to happen, but didn't refuse his lips as he pulled her to him over the desk, relishing the gentleness of the kiss. If anything, she pulled him closer, sighing as the maps were scattered off the desk, flapping gently to the floor as she began to climb over the wood, kneeling in front of him. 

"I've missed you," he murmured, running his hands up her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"And I've missed you," she muttered, pulling him close. He nuzzled into the soft flesh of her neck, breathing in deeply, causing her to giggle softly as she held him close. Time seemed to pause as she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his neck and leaning into him, memorizing each twitch his muscles made. Only the rush of the sea washing up against the boat filled the air, and they rocked in tandem to the movements of the ship. She savored his quiet murmurings, chuckling when he began to nibble at her throat. 

A sharp knock on the door startled the pair, and only Pantherlily's tight hold on her waist prevented her from jumping away from him. She sighed, a glower of resentment replacing the blush on her face as she turned to the door. 

"What is it?" She called, her voice prickled with irritation. Pantherlily chuckled, squeezing her slightly before letting her scramble off of the desk. She huffed, slapping out the wrinkles in her shirt before stomping towards the door as the rapping continued, this time accompanied with muffled shouting. She yanked the door open, and stuck her head passed the frame, glaring at the pirate who froze mid-knock. 

"Can I help you?" She hissed. She ignored Pantherlily's snicker, instead noticing the darkening sky behind the man. The wind that whipped the man's hair stung her skin with a chill, and she suppressed a shiver as her silver eyes gazed skyward. 

"Storm's coming in, Cap. Doesn't seem to be a big one, though," he said, raising his voice as the wind began to howl at them. Shagotte merely nodded, sighing as she reached back into the room and plucked her coat from the hook nearby. 

"Regardless, all men to their stations, sailor. You know how fast these storms can grow," she snapped, shrugging into her jacket. As the man nodded his acknowledgement and scurried away, she turned back to Pantherlily sighing regretfully. "Duty calls, love," she said, setting her shoulders firmly straight. He nodded reassuringly, approaching her and lightly kissing her, gently cupping her cheek in his rough hand. She held back a moan of disappointment as he pulled away from her and turned to the door, his boot thumping on the wood in a clipped pace. 'We've only had a little time,' she thought as she followed him, resisting the urge to pull him back into the room and ignore the storm. Maybe they'd have a little time later on, she mused, shaking her head before she focused on the situation and began issuing orders. 

 

 

…........ 

 

 

The cold air whipping up the growing swells was their first indication of trouble, and Levy shivered, wrapping her arms around her thin shoulders as she tripped after Cana as they walked across the deck. She paused to look around as the sailors suddenly busied themselves, hollering as they began to tie crates and other loot to the deck. Someone pointed just past her, and she whirled to see what had caught their attention. Just over the horizon, the sky was filled with a stormy gray haze that embraced the foamy waves. 

"Bring up the sails! Batten down the hatches and strap yourselves in!" Shagotte's voice called over the wind, strong and solid as the waves began to rock the vessel even more. Levy jumped as Cana's hand landed on her shoulder, urging her towards the hatch. 

"Till the storm blows over, you'll be safer down there," Cana said apologetically, squeezing her shoulder gently as another sailor lifted the door for her. She nodded, biting her lip as she slipped though and crawled down the ladder. Her foot slipped in her rush, and she grunted as she landed on her ass at the bottom. She crawled to first bunk she saw, groaning as she rubbed the sore area. 

A noise from the other side of the hold interrupted her climb into the bunk, and she whirled in alarm. In the dimness of the room, she could barely make out the slumped over figure of Redfox. The pail he had clutched earlier had slid out of reach, and he appeared to have reached for it before succumbing to his motion sickness, his head hanging over the side of the bunk. Levy grimaced when she realized that he had made a mess of himself, and hurried over to his side, sore ass forgotten. She snagged a rag off of a nearby crate, then slid the pail back to him, hesitating before reaching out to touch his shoulder. He barely moved, only groaning when she pushed him back onto his side. Gingerly she brushed the hair out of his face, wincing sympathetically as she wiped the sweat away from his cheeks. 

Suddenly the boat rolled under them, and Redfox gasped, then rolled back over the side of the bunk, his arm shooting out to grab for the pail as he began to heave again. Levy bit her lip, her heart hammering as the boat rolled again, pitching up at an alarming angle. A whimper escaped her lips as she very nearly grabbed onto the sick man next to her, instead clutching the bunk as smaller items slid across the floor. As the boat began to thrash about in earnest, she gasped, shocked at the ferocity of the storm as it tossed them around. She could barely hear Redfox's moan over the roars of the wind and sea, and hid her face in the sheets, suddenly wishing for the steady stillness of land. 

A soft bump on her arm pulled her out of hiding, and Redfox's calloused hand closed around her elbow. He groaned miserably, but was staring at her with a slight crooked smirk on his face. 

"This ain't the worse, we'll be fine," he gritted out, panting slightly. She blinked at him, then glanced around the dim room. The lanterns had long gone out, and threatened to shatter themselves against the pillars as they swung wildly. The hatch was slammed shut, thus the majority of the light peeked through the cracks in the deck from above. She looked back at him, disbelief in her eyes. 

"It gets worse?" She squeaked, her voice betraying her as it trembled. His hand squeezed her elbow reassuringly, and he pushed himself up. 

"As I said, this ain't nothing. We'll be fine-" he was cut off by the sudden pitch of the boat, his eyes bugging out before he launched himself towards the pail. As he retched, Levy couldn't help the nagging feeling of fear as she hid her face again, this time leaning against his body. She jumped when his hand returned to her elbow, this time rubbing her arm in comfort. Relaxing against him she reached her hand around to grasp his tightly. 

 

…........ 

 

The storm was over just as quickly as it had come, and as he had predicted, not as terrible as they had feared. Though it certainly didn't help with his blasted sea sickness. Despite the calm and gentle rolling of the waves, his stomach continued to roil as violently as the worst of the waves they had encountered. What made it even more miserable, though, was that Levy had to witness the worst of his illness and had to help him with the resulting mess. He was embarrassed that she had to see him that way; he would've preferred for her to be in the captain's cabin during the storm rather than her clucking over him like a concerned hen. 

But he couldn't get her face out of his mind, nor the frightened look in her eyes as she buried her head in the mattress. The sound of her whimpering made his gut clench, and he cursed the sickness that laid him out. It prevented him from comforting her like he wanted at that moment, from holding her to him and assuring her that they would be safe soon, that the storm was cake compared to others he had been through. He wanted to... well he wasn't so sure anymore past that. He definitely wasn't sure where these sissy thoughts were coming from, but it didn't stop the slight blush that warmed his cheeks. He was grateful that she was up on deck now, surveying the calm and peaceful sea, otherwise she'd be able to tell what he was thinking. And he wasn't convinced he would be able to explain to himself . 

'For Christ's sake, you've only known her for one day and she's all you think about,' he berated himself, sighing as his stomach gurgled slightly. Thankfully, the sickness would get better now that the storm wasn't thrashing them about. One less thing to worry about, giving him more time to think about the blue haired girl that invaded his waking moments. While she wasn't the first blue haired person he had met in his life, she was certainly one of the very few who grabbed his attention in a way others didn't. He couldn't deny that she was more than attractive, what with the way her eyes lit up whenever she smiled. He grimaced as Cana's warning flashed through his mind, causing him to hesitate in approaching the girl. 'Oh yeah,' he thought bitterly, swallowing the bile that threatened to escape his lips. 'There's that too.' 

Cana had more than enough justification to forbid him from even thinking of her, as did the others that traveled with them. He only had himself to blame, considering how he had met them. And if Levy didn't know now, she certainly would once they arrived at the guild. He felt something twist inside him, and it had nothing to do with his sickness. He sighed, dreading the thought of her glittering amber eyes turning dark with the same disgust and hatred the others shot his way. Rather odd, he mused, how he couldn't give a shit of how the others regarded him, yet one look from her could freeze his heart and thaw it in an instant.   
Sighing, he tossed in the bunk, fighting to find comfort in the darkness as his thoughts and his stomach continued to torment him. Inhaling deeply, he willed himself to dismiss the thoughts and ignore the growing excitement of the crew running around above him, shutting his eyes in hopes for the blissful darkness of sleep. 

He jolted awake suddenly, confused and disoriented. How long had he been asleep? The hold was darker than he remembered, and the lanterns had been lit, indicating that the sun had gone down long ago. He gulped, his throat parched and dry from the long bouts of retching into a pail. The rolling of the ship was decidedly better now; his stomach was beginning to settle. He gingerly turned, holding his breath in case a dizzy spell stirred up the nauseous feelings again. He jumped again when a soft noise broke the quiet just next to his head, blinking blearily in an attempt to make out the figure sitting beside him in the lamplight. 

"You're awake, thank goodness," the figure softly spoke, and Redfox's heart leapt as he recognized Levy's voice, her face still obscured in the dark.   
'How long had she been there?' He wondered, blushing as she scooted closer in her stool. He was thankful that she couldn't see, and even more so when she brought a cup closer to him, indicating that he'd drink from it. Taking the cup, he sat up slowly as to not upset his stomach again and sipped at it, sighing in relief. The coolness of the water soothed as it rushed down his gullet, ungluing his tongue from the roof of his mouth. 

"Pantherlily said to let you rest as long as you want," she said, reaching out to brush the stray locks of hair from his forehead, freezing at the last second and snatching her hand back. He had frozen as well, his skin nearly buzzing from her fingers. Had she been doing that while he had been sleeping? Why did that secretly please him? Surely she had heard Cana's warning as loudly as he had, yet here she was, casually touching him like it was normal. Maybe, he thought as his heart began to jump wildly, it was normal for her, or maybe she was defying Cana? She waved her hands, suddenly awkward with her motions, and he was sure that she was blushing as well. 

"I-I was curious about something," she sputtered, her voice squeaking slightly in a panic. A slow warmth filled his chest, and he fought to keep the grin off his face, sipping at the water to help hide his mirth. He couldn't help it; she was too damn adorable. He could just imagine the way her cheeks glowed in embarrassment, complimenting the shy look she gave him from under her lashes. 'Shit,' he thought, mentally shaking himself from any more fantasies he had no business of thinking. 

"Redfox, why do you sail if you get so sick?" She asked, folding her fingers together finally in effort to end her fidgeting, and effectively drawing him out of his thoughts. He shifted, clearing his throat before taking one last swing of water as he collected himself. 

"It's faster to go by sea than by land, and most of the soldiers of the south kinda hate me," he offered lamely, his throat rasping lightly. "Besides, it goes away after the first day." It was a poor explanation, and Redfox brought the cup back up to his lips again, hating that he suddenly had no idea how to answer her honestly. He wasn't sure why he wanted her to not think badly of him, it would be inevitable once she was immersed with the others, and he clenched his jaw. She merely nodded then, surprising him slightly. 

"Pantherlily said you'd feel better soon, so I'm glad that you are," she said, and suddenly his train of thought completely crashed as she leaned forward, gently touching his arm hesitantly. She was close enough to see her face in the dim light, and he felt his breath catching. She was happy? For him? He couldn't for the life remember when someone other than Pantherlily express relief that he hadn't kicked it yet, and that was putting it mildly. But when her smile was lit by the warm light, something in him dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, he had a chance. He reached over with his free hand to brush her fingers with his, and was rewarded with a flash of surprise on her face, followed by a beam that nearly blinded him. He leaned closer to her, drawn by her brilliance. What he was going to do once he was close enough, he wasn't too sure, but he was willing to find out once he got there. 

The slamming of the hatch interrupted them, and she snatched her hand back again as Pantherlily clomped down the ladder. Redfox jerked back as well, his face flushing as though a child caught in the midst of a crime, silently cursing the darker man's impeccable timing. Levy was no better, hands waving frantically again as she sputtered a greeting to the intruder. Redfox merely grunted, sorely tempted to chuck the empty cup at Pantherlily's head, even though he had no cause to. What had he nearly done? Shame crept in, and he berated himself for not having more control. 

"Oi, can you hear me?" Pantherlily's gruff voice speared through his thoughts, and he glared back as he grunted in response. Pantherlily huffed, crossing his arms in mild annoyance. "If you're done being a pansy, the crew is getting ready for the party, and I figured you'd like the fresh air for once. It's quite cold, mind you," he said, raising an eyebrow sardonically at the grumpy man. Levy's eyes flitted between them, confusion in her face as Redox wondered if his own was forever doomed to glow red. 

"Fine, the cold air will be fine," he gritted out, handing the cup back to the girl as he twisted around and stood, teetering warily before nodding to the larger man. He was definitely feeling better, he decided as he tested his steps lightly. Before he reached the ladder, he turned back to Levy, inclining his head in a light bow. "Thanks for the water," he said, flashing her a small grin. There was more that he was thankful for, but expressing such gratitude in front of Pantherlily would require more answers than he was willing to give yet, if he even could. 

 

 

….... 

 

Redfox was definitely not someone Levy had ever expected to meet, and trying to understand him was a confusing challenge. She chuckled as the crew danced around on the deck, laughing and singing raucously as they drank. She sat out of the way, enjoying her own drink and clapping along, all the while glancing at the man who had been seriously ill earlier that day. He was seated near the center of the party, strumming away on guitar while another sailor played a fiddle, his feet tapping in tune. She was impressed at how quickly he had recovered, and at the same time was irritated that even he had more grace walking about than she did. She crinkled her face in a small frown, cursing her luck. 

But regardless, there was something about him that she couldn't place. Despite the claims the others had against him, he had clearly shown that he was capable of nothing less than chivalry, something she hadn't experienced before. It made her nervous, yet he'd shown her kindness. She bit her lip, looking over where Cana and the other two men sat drinking and laughing. She trusted Cana with her life, but if there was some tale that she couldn't tell with Redfox around, then Levy wanted to find out for herself what it was. She knew that he had his secrets, and he had been vague in the hold. 

She hadn't pushed him for answers for several reasons, one being that he had just woken from a deep slumber. The other reason was due to the words dying on her lips when his eyes bored into her, causing her heart to skip a beat. Nervously, she had blurted out such nonsencesness that she was surprised he hadn't laughed at her. She was even more surprised that she had been so honest with herself; she was happy that he was feeling better. She groaned inwardly, embarrassed that she had been so bold with him just before Pantherlily had interrupted them. 

She wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed when he had climbed down the hatch as she scrutinized the raven haired man, blushing as she remembered the gentle brush of their fingers. Clearly Redfox hadn't been as he climbed up the ladder, grumbling lowly as Pantherlily rolled his eyes at the man. She sighed, confused now as her heart began to jump about in her chest. It reminded her of the stories that she read in her tower, where the princess fell in love with her prince and they always had a happy ending. None had mentioned a mercenary or a spy rescuing said princes. She felt a bit lost now, wondering if the palpitations were similar to what the princesses felt as they laid eyes on their heroes. 

She shook her head, feeling silly. Falling in love? Nonsense. Certainly he was gentle with her, a far cry from what she had known in the castle. Yet she had known him for barely more than a day, and she had still to discover his intentions. 'Maybe when I do', she mused, grinning as Redfox suddenly stood up and began belting out a rather horrible sounding song. 'I'll figure out why I feel this way.'


End file.
